Shadows of Spilt Blood
by Flyerec
Summary: OoT verse. Link comes across a town where the dead walk and blood is in demand. Can he rescue an innocent victim? Or is she already lost? Rated for violence and gore, dark themes and imagery. UPDATED PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND ADDED CH 7 AND 8! Reviews Welcome!
1. Girl of my Dreams Lives in…

Author's Note:

Not intended for commercial purposes. The Legend of Zelda and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

Caution, this horror story contains dark situations. Blood, torture, depictions of violence and other nasty things.

I've made a few corrections and minor changes here and there. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Shadows of Spilt Blood: 

Chapter 1 The Girl of my Dreams Lives in…

"Please." The girl pleaded. Her eyes wide with fear, she held her frail hands in front of her as she slowly backed into the corner of the darkened room. "I don't deserve this. Please, have mercy." She shook her head with each word, trying to deny the wrong about to be committed upon her. Yet her administrations did nothing against the approaching robed figures. Her whimpers came softly as her feverish eyes darted for an escape. She backed up slowly, her bare feet nearly slipping on the waterlogged wood of the shackle house. Sniffing now, uncontrollably as tears ran freely from her eyes. She was slowly pressed against the wall.

Trying with all her strength to pass through the ancient wood to some safety, she in turn, tried to scan the faces of her enemies. Like the lurking darkness outside, their faces were obscured. Her loose and ragged shift, her only protection, hung limply around her. She couldn't have been more than fifteen.

They approached her confidently. Arms at their sides, they blocked all paths of flight, their large powerful bodies were like avatars of desecration compared to her weak and thin form. They seemed to emanate darkness. As they drew closer, the little light in the house began to seep into them. It was as if they were draining away her hope from the air around them.

She tried one last appeal. One last attempt to reach their humanity. She was a lost child. No one cared for her, she was not important, she was harmless. She was innocent. Why, _why_ would anyone wish her harm?

_Oh but_ dear. _It is_ because _you are innocent, because you are harmless, because you are lost…_ The darkness breathed. _You will bring us closer to the god, we will take your life, we will drink your blood, we will devour your soul…_

She wanted to scream. Tried to scream, but nothing came out. A metallic taste filled her mouth. A thick stench began to convulse in her throat, with sinister speed it cut off the flow of air. She lifted her hands to her neck, panic was setting in, she couldn't breath. Clawing at her throat she lifted her chin and stared skyward.

_We will drink your blood, we will…_

Gasping, choking, she felt herself go faint. The house was spinning. Her terror was becoming a physical obstruction in her body. Her eyes bulged, "please…" she croaked.

…_devour your soul…_

This time, she found she could scream. She let her voice out and filled the house with her scream. She screamed, felt the blood drain from her face. Slowly, she sank to the floor. With no air left to her, she couldn't summon anything left, be scream or to cry. Her eyes flashed as something cold and cruel ripped into her heart.

The scream that woke him was his own. He thrashed from his bedroll and leaped to his feet before the tangled sheets pulled him back down again like a jealous lover. As his face made contact with the wet grass he was already embarrassed.

Epona gave an irritated neigh at the rude awakening. She lazily got her legs out from under her and stood up. She shook her head and stomped her hoof.

Link pulled himself up into a sitting position to get off the wet grass. He leaned on the tree he had been sleeping under. Glancing up, he could see through the canopy of leaves the stars were still out. However, his keen sense of time (he had a very good one) told him morning was soon to arrive.

Sighing, he untangled his legs from the sheets wet from his sweat. It was summer in Hyrule and in this part of the land, past the Goron plateau, nearly two hundred miles form Death Mountain and Hyrule proper, it was seasonable hot. One could sleep through the humid nights in the forest. Which is, exactly what Link was doing.

He stretched out his arms and moved his head side to side. He reached over and pulled his shirt from his pack and pulled it over his sweaty back and chest. He had been away from Hyrule and it's princess for nearly three years. It felt like an eternity.

The forest he was in, he did not know its name, was home to seemingly nothing but the most timid of deer that bolt at the first sound its white tipped ears caught. In all of the three weeks he had been traveling through it, he had seen not one wolf, coyote, nor bear. Even birds seemed hard to come by. And Link had looked. The trees that he had climbed had no traces of nests. There were no dung or borrows in the ground that would indicate wolves or other predators. Yet the forest teemed with plant life. The trees were tall, strong and thick. He had not seen a forest as dense as this one before. Except the Lost Woods. Of course this place lacked the formers mystical power to entrap travelers.

He stood up, dusted the dew from his tunic and leggings. He rolled up his bed and attached it to Epona's saddle. He then went about cleaning his campsite. Best to leave no impression he had been there.

It was times like these, when he missed companionship. Already, he had trouble remembering Navi's shrill interrupting voice. Thankfully her kindness and guidance were more memorable.

His journey began as a mission to find his lost friend after his role as the Hero of Time ended. He had traveled with Epona, and a bundle of supplies the Princess had made him take, across Hyrule back to where it all began. He combed the Kokiri forest, visited the Forest Temple, and the various fairy grottos, but had no luck. Setting aside all other concerns, he journeyed into the Lost Woods.

His path eventually led to his encounter with the mysterious Skull-Kid. Ultimately from there, he was led into the world of Termina. He didn't spend as much time as he probably should thinking about Majora and the world of Termina. The whole episode was like a bizarre dream that ended with him finding a path out of the Lost Woods.

He smiled at the memory of that day, he had been riding for over eight hours, beginning to wonder if he would ever find his way back to Hyrule when…poof! All of a sudden he was walking right out of the Lost Woods and into a valley as large as Hyrule Field. From there he had journeyed east and then north. Over the course of his travels he encountered towns and villages; small cities, and tribes of Zoras and fishermen, forest folk and farmers. He traded for local maps with these people to learn his immediate location. For the sake of doing something, he personally set out to map outer Hyrule.

For three years his mission sustained him. When he found things of value, magical items for example. He did what only seemed logical to him. He sent them to the Princess. Often it took some doing to arrange someone to travel with items as far as he was asking them to go, but for the right price they would generally oblige him. That was where he had sent the few masks in his possession after Termina. He felt a strong twinge of longing for Hyrule, as he thought of his maps and magical items that he sent away.

He was fourteen when he realized that the mountain peak in the distance was Death Mountain. The gravity of that forced him to stay at the nearest village for two weeks. After much deliberation he had turned east again. Away from Hyrule.

With the last of his camp cleared away, he mounted Epona who snorted at the delay and started trotting through the forest.

It wasn't the country of Hyrule he missed the most. No. There was one person in particular that he missed. Or perhaps 'missed' wasn't the right word. He didn't know if he knew her well enough to miss her. Rather, he missed the ability to get to know her. Over the last year, he felt a growing desire to return home. _Ironic because I have no home_. He thought with a frown. But the desire was there of course. He wanted to see Zelda again.

Over the hours that he walked, his mind returned to the dream. He had been having it for the past few days. He wasn't used to having such vivid dreams. The last time he had such a dream, it signaled the beginning of a quest to save Hyrule from Ganondorf. But those dreams were different. Despite the initial shock and dread upon awakening. The images in his mind faded fast. Remembering them was like trying to read words in the sand after the tide had just come in.

A full night's sleep eluded him as long as the dreams went on. And he was no closer to understanding why he was having them. He glanced up from his musings and saw with some surprise that it was morning now. Based on the length of the shadows, near noon.

"I have to pay more attention." He muttered to himself. Epona snorted as if agreeing.

Link paid the horse no heed; something else was distracting him. Intrigued, he urged Epona on. Within a few moments he spotted the source of the disruption. A small caravan attached to an old looking horse sat upon the path between trees. The caravan, a colorfully designed cart, was tipping to the left. The wheels on the left-hand side were caught in mud. A flustered looking man was circling the cart and waving his arms in distress. Link could hear catches of the man's complaints, cursing the horse, cursing the forest, cursing the mud and most likely his own luck.

"Need some help, sir?" Link called. He didn't want to surprise the clearly upset fellow by sneaking up on him. The stranger turned and stood, slightly amazed he hadn't seen Link approaching.

"G'day to you lad." The man muttered. He had taken to staring morosely at his cart. As Link approached he surveyed the damage. Dismounting he circled the wagon and horse. He walked up to the man and extended his hand.

"Good day, name is Link, sir. I see you need some help."

"Ah yes." He nodded. "Gudardi Goosehardi, at your service." The man said, bowing and tipping his dusty hat. He looked to in his fifties, fairly fit, most likely a traveling merchant. His clothes indicated a decent level of income. But Link could not decipher his origin based on his style. "I appear to be at a loss. If I don't get my wagon out of this cursed mud hole I shall be left homeless and poor. Alas, woe is me." Link had traveled enough paths to know how to fix a caravan. He had assisted in a number of such endeavors. He had a hard time believing the man had never had to pull his cart out of the mud before.

"Don't worry." Link said. "I've been in this situation before. All we need is some branches and a shovel…"

"Oh hurrah!" shouted Goosehardi, clapping his hands. "You will help me! How wonderful. The sooner I put that dastardly town behind me the better!"

"Town?"

"My dear boy, where are your shovels?"

"Wait." Link began. "Which town are you talking about?" The man reached up and wiped his brow.

"Why my lad. I speak of Wolfsknife. The village yonder, seven miles east." Link frowned.

"I didn't know there was a town near here. I was under the impression that the nearest settlement was at least twelve miles north east, along the Deer River." The man gave Link a strange stare for a moment.

"Yee never heard of Wolfsknife?" Goosehardi asked.

"No." Link said, drawing his map from Epona's pack, "here look." He showed Goosehardi. "This is where we are, right?" Link asked pointing.

"Aye. And here." The man pointed to an unmarked spot on the map, not far from their present location. "Is Wolfsknife."

Link rolled up the map and put it away.

"You don't seem to be too fond of Wolfsknife." Link said.

"Indeed." Goosehardi said angrily. "It is a foul town. Its hotels are dingy. The beer is warm, and its women are cold!" Link nodded at the familiar list of complaints. Somehow this man didn't surprise him too much. "And," he continued. "The dead walk." That caught Link off guard.

"Say again."

"I said, the dead walk." Goosehardi said heavily. Link only stared at him. "Don't look at me that way lad. I don't intend to be mocked by a boy whose balls haven't dropped." Goosehardi warned.

Link turned away.

"My apologies." He muttered. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"Ah, no matter. I shouldn't lose my temper like that. With you helping me and all."

"Yes. Yes, lets, lets get you out of here." Link said getting to work.

Goosehardi seemed more interested in watching Link do the work then actually helping. He stood leaning against a tree as Link tried to wedge a stick under the wheel of the wagon. As Link worked, he talked of Wolfsknife, which didn't bother the hero, he had a feeling Wolfsknife was going to be an important stop.

"The Golden Slog." Goosehardi said, munching on an apple.

"The Golden Slog?" Link repeated getting to his feet. His tunic was covered in mud; he had toss aside his cap half an hour ago under the warm glare of the sun. Standing, he stretched out his back and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"A fine establishment." Goosehardi continued. "The stew is thick, the ale is stout, and oh yes, the women are soft." He chuckled and wandered over the wagon, he slid open a panel and pulled two flasks from a drawer. He dragged the nearest barrel over and poured beer into each flask, turning he handed one to Link. "Cheers." He said before downing a large mouthful. "You like girls right?" He asked, a little warily.

Link accepted the flask and gave a nod with some exasperation. This fellow sure liked to talk, oddly enough though, it was not about the dead walking but rather the dank pubs he frequented that he enjoyed going on about. He took a sip from the flask and was mildly surprised to find the drink acceptable. As if this signaled some sort of break, Link took a seat next the wagon. Goosehardi sat down under his tree.

"You mentioned that the town was dangerous." Link probed.

"Aye. But…ah…I guess not all bad. Mind you, every town has its dirty little secrets." He said taking a swing from his drink.

"Every town has to have a Mido." Link murmured.

"What? Oh never mind. Anyway…for the most part, Wolfsknife is, rather _was_, a trading town specializing in wolf's pelts. But after a few generations the wolfs stopped coming around. Well the town never really recovered. They got (hic) fields of wheat." He raised his hand to his mouth and coughed. "Excuse me, they got farms and that sort of thing. But nothing, (hic) you know, nothing like what it used to be."

"A trading post?" Link ventured.

"Damn right." Said Goosehardi.

"So the wolf population dries up. Why didn't the people leave?"

"Oh some did." Goosehardi indicated travel by gesturing with his hand. "Swoop! Like that." He said pointing north. "But a lot stayed behind. I guess they thought the wolves would come back. And they also hunted (hic) deer. And, um, and deer and you know those little things…with the white fur…"

"Rabbits?"

"Uh yeah! Probably. Anyway, people kept traveling through Wolfsknife, and even though the wolf trade was gone, they would trade other furs and gold and silver. Fish. That sort of thing."

Link nodded, most towns he had visited were not self-sufficient. They survived by either farming vast plots of land, or had access to a resource like fish or in rare cases - game. If a town was unable to maintain an economy to support its citizens it usually devolved into a poverty stricken hovel. Link had seen a fair many of those. One of the side effects of an economically declining town was crime went up. Towns would become haunted, just not by ghosts, but destitute people.

"What about the 'walking dead' part?" Link asked cautiously. Goosehardi glanced up at the sky. His finger traced the rim of his flask.

"Something evil lives there." He at last murmured. "I don't know if its all the wolf's blood they spilled or maybe the people they killed."

"Who did they kill?" Link pressed.

"Criminals. People who stole." A long pause. "Back before, when the trade was still strong. They had harsh penalties for theft. Any crime actually…they usually hung people. Or…threw em' in the dungeon."

"Why were they so harsh? What changed?" Link asked. He still had a feeling that something was definitely wrong with this town.

"Rumor is, back then, they had a lunatic mayor. Or city governor, whatever he was. Some old tribe, used to drink blood, said it gave them visions. Maybe they drank the wolf's blood…who knows." Goosehardi said with a flick of his hand.

Link thought it over. Without knowing the history of the town he couldn't be certain. What he did know is that over time, vile cruel deeds could literally manifest into something. The Sheikah used to channel that dark energy. It was how the Shadow Temple began. _Hyrule used to have a dark past. And no one really knows what happened those years ago that created the evil that lurks under Kakariko village and the Shadow Temple_, Link reflected.

If something similar was happening in Wolfsknife, Link wanted to discover it. However, he needed to visit the town. Goosehardi didn't have enough information and Link wasn't sure what the man told him was all that reliable. His gut instinct was to investigate himself.

Over the course of the day Link helped Goosehardi get his wagon back on solid ground. To reward him, Goosehardi gave him nearly a hundred rubies. Before they parted ways Goosehardi handed him a glass bottle of ale.

"It'll keep you strong. Remember lad; keep your wits about you there. Farewell." Link thanked him and mounted Epona and headed in the direction of the town. About half way he headed south.

Goosehardi had told him that near a small stream in the south was a "dark" site. Link had a feeling that this so-called "dark" place might give him an idea on what to expect in Wolfsknife.

He took his time traveling there. Epona seemed pleased with their progress, she didn't nicker at him annoyingly or stomp her feet. The path began to decline and soon they were walking downhill, after twenty minutes, Link first heard the spring. The trees were more bare, some looked as though they had been lit on fire. The ground was moist. Dew still hung to the grass. This area probably didn't get much sunlight.

As he neared the lowlands, he glanced back the way he had come. The town must actually be on higher ground. The area he was in appeared to drop off in some sense. Perhaps a much larger river had flowed here eons ago. Essentially the stream flowed through a narrow valley between this small canyon. Wolfsknife must be on the north side. To the south, up the highland, stretched a vast forest.

The sun was getting lower in the sky. And something was unnerving Epona. Link was equally disquieted. The stream seemed to flow with unnatural swiftness. It produced the only noise in the valley. As if all other sounds had been driven away at the point of a sword. The air had a heavy feel to it, which made Epona shake her head and twitch her ears. Link led her downstream.

With her hoofs pressing into the leafy grass, Link soon spotted the source of the disturbance. With a frown he examined the massive tree from which the three bodies hung.

It was clearly old. And dead. Yet the branches appeared strong. It looked more statuesque then nature. Hanging limply were three nooses suspended from different branches. The victim in each was long dead.

Their skin was withered. Eyes were closed, except for one. Link could tell by the bulging of the necks and protrusion of the eyes that these people didn't die quickly. Their necks didn't snap. They died of asphyxiation. The cloths they wore were of simple design. It didn't mark them as particularly rich or poor. Two of them had their hands tied behind their backs. The other, his hands hung limp at his sides, his fingernails worn away. They were all men, middle aged; they all had slight rips in their shirts. One was barefoot.

Link remained in his saddle. He watched as the victims hung limp. A breeze went by but didn't disturb their final positions, not even their hair moved. He examined their faces, not sure what he was looking for.

Finally satisfied that they were indeed dead. _Of course their dead, they've been there for days_. He turned Epona and together they made their way to Wolfsknife. _Dead, hung, was it public? Were they criminals? Or was it murder? _Link did not look back as he left the valley and was once again on the highlands.

After nearly an hour of journeying he saw the town ahead of him. Walls made of lumber. Lights were placed around the gates. His mind wandered back to the dead men. _Why did the leaves on their feet look so fresh?_


	2. …Wolfsknife Sleepless Nights, In

Author's Note:

Not intended for commercial purposes. The Legend of Zelda and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

Caution, this horror story contains dark situations. Blood, torture, depictions of violence and other nasty things.

I've made a few corrections and minor changes here and there. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Shadows of Spilt Blood:

Chapter 2: …Wolfsknife Sleepless Nights, In

The walls surrounding the town were made of felled trees. At some time in the distant past, they were probably impressive. _Today, not so much_. In some areas where the ground was sodden the ramparts sagged towards the ground as if the old wood longed to return the earth that birthed it. In other places the cold damp air and eroded parts of the fortifications leaving colonies of moss and patches of waterlogged wood.

As Link approached on top of Epona, he could see several points along the walls that had gates for passing through. However, only one was visibly open. A small watchtower built of comparatively newer wood was constructed next to the main gate. A pair of tired looking militiamen flanked the entrance.

One of the militiamen lifted himself from his spot leaning against the wall and moved to greet Link as he entered the town. Looking directly at the town from the gate Link conceded that the town was indeed bigger than he expected. There was a main road, solid ground, not cobblestone, wide enough for a couple wagons to traverse in either direction. Small black buildings lined the road on both sides. Smaller streets branched off in multiple directions from the main road. There were several hills rising over the landscape. Link spotted a few landmarks like windmill and an old church on a hill.

"Mid-day to you." The nearest militiaman said unenthusiastically.

"To you as well." Link said with a nod.

"The town of Wolfsknife lies before you. If yee are quenched, yee are advised to see the local pub. Lodgings can be inquired there. If yee please, there is a boarding home down yon street." The man paused to yawn. "Weapons are permitted," he said nodding towards Link's sword and shield. "Draw them in aggression and you will be met with it."

"Merchants?" Link interrupted.

"Goods can be bought and sold at market, at nine in the morning. Venders with shops are over there." He gestured tiredly. "Any questions?"

"Why is it so cold?" Link asked. It had been rather humid passing through the forest. Yet now, sets of dark clouds were flowing over the town from the mountains to the west.

"Storms are common this time of year. Selene the soothsayer can answer these questions better than I." The man said wearily.

Link nodded as he glanced around. There were people about. Most were bundled in shawls and cloaks. Some moved hurriedly to the different buildings, others wandered at more leisurely pace. A group of men in short sleeve shirts carrying axes and buckets were heading away from the gate, _most likely returning home from work_. The town was settling in for the night. Shops would be closing. Farms work would wrap up, livestock returned to their stables and pens.

"One more thing." The guard said. Link turned to face him. "Curfew after midnight." Link again nodded. Curfews were normal in towns. He usually had no trouble avoiding detection anyway.

As Link walked away, he turned and called back.

"What time is it now?"

"Five in the quarter of the evening." The guard called back, before returning to his slouch.

Link shrugged. He could use a hot meal. And there was no better place to get the pulse of a town then in the local pub.

As he rode through the town glancing left and right, catching bits and pieces of conversation here and there, he mused on the level of poverty. The towns of Hyrule were fortunately blessed to be relatively free of poverty. Taxes were low, people were taught compassion towards those less fortunate, and the communities were very connected. Frequently a town would have several houses owned by wealthier families, but there would usually be several large homes that housed numerous families or people. Shelter and food was provided for everyone, and in return they all pitched in on maintaining the home. Sometimes the people sharing the home worked on the owner's farm or worked in a nearby mill or granary.

Sadly, the situation outside of Hyrule proper wasn't the same.

"Jugal!" The surprised call of alarm gave Link very little time. Pulling back hard on Epona's reins the horse reared with a loud neigh. Clutching to the saddle to avoid falling off the startled horse, Link jerked the reins and Epona came to her feet. Her front hooves barely missed the small child that had darted in front of them.

Link let out a sigh of relief as the adrenalin coursing through him slowly drained away. He glanced over at the child and frowned. This was no ordinary boy.

"Jugal!" She came running out on to the road, gripping her dress as she moved. She ran a hand through her dirty blond hair as she reached the boy. Clearly exasperated she reached out and turned him around by his shoulders. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

The boy seemed unfazed by her demeanor. He seemed unfazed about everything. He was only perhaps five or six. He wore a dirty white tunic that looked as if he had never taken it off. But that wasn't all. He was completely bald. He held his left arm cradled against his chest while the other dangled limp. His expression was blank. His eyes wandered aimlessly and his mouth remained a firm line. His only distinguishing mark was a pale white scar that ran down the side of his face, contrasting with his otherwise tanned skin.

He didn't respond to her question. He tilted his head to the side and gazed haphazardly towards the sky. The woman sighed; she stood, taking his right hand in hers.

"I'm sorry. He's not right. He does things like that sometimes." She muttered, motioning with her head to indicate his sudden bolt from her side to the front of his horse.

"It's alright." Link said, dismounting. "Is he ill?" He asked, kneeling down to look the boy in the eyes.

"No…" She said, rubbing her face. She looked exhausted. "He was born that way. My husband beat me once while I was with child." Link glanced up at her from where he knelt, concern painted on his face. He brought his gaze back to the boy.

"Hello." He said softly. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you." The boy stared blankly past him. "My name's Link." He offered with a smile. The woman glanced around her, a few people were watching from the side, most just ignored them.

"He won't respond…we should get going…" The boy interrupted her.

"The howls don't scare me." He said. His mother rubbed his shoulder worriedly. Link stood up when the boy said nothing more.

"We should go." She said. "Sorry." Then without another word she coxed her son to turn and holding him in front of her, they made their way back to the side of the road and onto the wooden path along the fronts of the buildings.

Link watched them go. He took Epona's reins and led her down the road. He didn't ride her.

The sun was setting by the time he reached his destination. The Golden Slog.

There were posts jutting from the ground before the wooden walkway and the pub. A trough was being filled by a young man, perhaps the same age as Link. As he walked Epona up the boy glanced up.

"It's free to tether your horse here. Five rubies if you want to use the stable, it's around back."

"How long do five rubies get you in the stable?" Link asked.

"A night." The boy answered. "I'm the stable boy, I look after the horses. For an extra three, I'll groom the horse for you."

"Where do I pay?" Link asked he was already anxious to get inside. He had questions that needed to be answered by the locals.

"Five to the proprietress, the three go to me." Link turned to the boy. He reached into his purse and pulled the rubies out.

"I trust that I'm getting my money worth." Link said somewhat sternly. The boy only nodded. "I also have a good memory of what that horse carries. I'll be back for it when I get a room." The boy nodded as he took Epona by the reins and led her around the house. The horse shook her head as if to say "You're leaving me with this?"

The front doors opened to a wide, spacious living room. A roaring fire off in the

right corner. To the left was the bar. A series of tables were set up around the fire and two waitress wandered about with jugs of ale and food. Link headed for the bar. The entire pub held no more than twenty people. It looked like it could have easily accommodated fifty. He slumped onto a stool. There were only three other people drinking at the bar, two were standing as they gulped down their food. They had pints of ale and grinning faces. One had a flute on a string around his neck, the other had an accordion. "Roland! Another song!" Someone shouted from the tables. The two musicians toasted their glasses and downed the last of their beverage. They made their way over to the fire and started playing a soft song.

"What will you have?" Came a silky voice. Link turned and found himself face to face with a woman with dark red hair, plump cheeks, and enlightened green eyes. Her face shone with grease and candle light. She was older than he would have expected, but there was vibrancy about her that left Link a little shy.

"What do people eat around here?" Link asked. She smiled slowly.

"Roast duck is as good as it gets. We serve every wine under the sun."

"That sounds great."

"The duck won't take long. Potatoes? Salad?"

"Salad, please."

"And to drink?"

"What do you recommend?"

"I'll surprise you." She said with a wink. Link couldn't keep himself from blushing. She moved away, issuing orders to a waitress then heading back into what appeared to be the kitchen behind the bar. The waitress she had spoken to walked over to Link.

"Here, handsome, it's water. You should have some before you have the duck. It's salty." She was younger then the proprietress. Her blond hair was tied back into a single ponytail; her apron was stained with drinks and other marks. Link suspected she hadn't washed it in years.

Before she could walk away Link gestured for her to wait a moment. He didn't know exactly what to say to her. He wanted to ask her questions about the town. Deep in his gut he could feel something was amiss. The warning on the road. The hung men. The strange child. _The dreams_. But what to ask?

"I've heard some interesting stories about this town." He said conversationally. _Oh what a stupid thing to say_. He mentally scolded himself. The waitress smiled slightly,

"Uh yeah, I guess it can be strange sometimes."

"Actually…what I mean is, have you noticed anything odd or out of the ordinary happening?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Out of the ordinary? No…not really. It's a quiet place." She replied, looking eager to return to waiting tables.

"My name's Link by the way." He said suddenly, "if anyone, you or anyone…um needs help with anything, I'm pretty capable of helping with things…" _Shut up Link!_

"Well…that's nice of you to say. Uh I have to get back to work." She hurried away.

Link turned back to the bar and took a gulp of water. _Smooth_.

When his meal finally arrived the proprietress brought his key to his room.

"Let me know if you want anything else. Old Jenni can help you." She said softly.

"What else could I need?" Link asked.

"Honey, I can arrange for anything. Over there," Jenni gestured. "Is Darius, he has a girl for all occasions." The man she indicated was tall, lanky, with sweaty skin. He looked like he hadn't shaved in two weeks. Uneven stubble dotted his face. A grimy cloak was draped over his shoulders. He was huddled over a table clutching a dark ale. "None of my girls though." Jenni warned. "I don't expose them to that. Get that out of your head now."

"I don't think I'll be needing _those_ services." Link muttered. "But there is something." Jenni raised her eyebrows. "I met a man on the road. Named Goosehardi."

"Ah." She said nodding. "I know him. He comes here all the time."

"He uh, he had some interesting things to say about this town." Jenni's expression hardened.

"Goosehardi exaggerates. He drinks a lot." Link nodded. He got that impression from him. "But…"

"But?" Link asked.

"Things have been a little strange." She ventured.

"I noticed some men who were hung." Link probed. Jenni shifted uncomfortably. She lowered her voice as she spoke.

"Things have gotten a little tense lately."

"Do people get hung a lot around here?" Link asked.

Jenni frowned. She stared at the bar top. Running a hand through her hair she glanced up at Link.

"Times are tough. Mayor Ishmael needs to respond to the growing tensions because of the lack of work and hardship falling on the people."

"Is Ishmael…a hard man?" Link asked. _Could the mayor be some sort of tyrant_?

"No. Not necessarily. He does bow to the pressure of the guilds and such. I wouldn't want him as an enemy, if that's what you're asking."

Link sighed. He couldn't put his perceptions into words. He didn't have the right questions. His feeling of doubt regarding the town was too abstract to get a straight answer. Frustrated he took his key and made ready to head up to his room. Before he left his seat, he turned and with a shrug asked "do you have strange dreams?" That took Jenni by surprise. She hesitated long enough to give Link goose bumps. Finally she said "everyone has bad dreams from time to time."

"Are you having bad dreams now?"

"Actually, I don't get a lot of sleep at night."

Link nodded. He needed to check on Epona before he went up to his room. He needed to sleep for a few hours. Then he would investigate matters more thoroughly.

Link opened the door and entered his small living space. The room was virtually featureless. A bed sat in the middle, the head lay against the far wall, under the only window. A dresser was tucked into the corner. A small fire place on the opposite side rounded things out. He dumped his things in front of the fire place. He would start one momentarily. He sat on the edge of the bed. _Hm, at least it's soft_. He wanted to think out his plan. Exactly what was he going to do. He had no real leads. The mayor possibly, but he would be well guarded. And even if he wasn't, Link didn't know where he lived. He knew that there would be guards patrolling, making sure the curfew is enforced. That would limit his options. He would have to be careful to not get lost or cornered.

Regardless, he needed at least a few hours sleep. He would wake up later, while it was still night and go exploring. That way the guards would be more relaxed. He checked the window; it was wide enough for him to easily sneak in and out. He was only on the second floor; a drop from this height wouldn't faze him.

He started a fire and left his clothes out. Tomorrow he would bath and clean his clothes. It had been a while for both. He climbed into bed and rested his head against the pillow. His mind wandered.

He felt sleep tug at his eyes.

He thought of the strange dreams he had been having.

He thought of Goosehardi's strange warning.

He thought of the men he saw who were hung. Their skin and faces came to his mind's eye.

Gradually his thoughts turned to more personal feelings. He pictured Zelda in his mind. That was rare. He usually tried not to think of Zelda, her image; beautiful, wise, kind. Oftentimes it was too much. He thought of Navi. He missed her.

He slowly fell asleep.

_Slowly he walked down the staircase to the lobby of the pub. The air was smoky. Incense huddled at the ceiling. Music wafted from the far corner. He was in the Golden Slog. A Zora band played in the corner. He walked down the staircase. His gaze moved slowly across the floor. A fat Goron was sitting against the wall, candles burning before him. He took a deep breath of incense and laughed heavily. The sound echoed in Link's ears._

_When he reached the floor himself, he noticed two women dancing on the table tops. He stared at the first one. She was young, but older than Link, she wore a flimsy gown, and a veil covered the lower half of her face. He long blond hair danced as she moved. She swayed her hips and raised her arms invitingly. Link turned slowly. He didn't know this girl. But the other girl dancing…she was clearly Malon._

_Oddly, she was older. The Malon he had known in the Hyrule's future. She wore a slit dress, her long legs flashing as she danced. She wore a red top that only barely contained her. It matched her fiery red hair that waved as she moved. Her gaze met his. She winked. _

"_Beautiful." Goosehardi said from where he sat. "I'd love to have her."_

_A new sound caught Link's ear. Slowly he turned his gaze from Malon._

_Suddenly, he was in a chair. Comfortable, big, decorative. Like a throne. Directly before him were two tables. Glancing down, his throne was on a raised dais, he saw one man who sat at the table on the left. He was sprawled in his chair. His arms hung limp, a dagger was jammed into his chest. He looked to the right. The table was occupied by three copies of the boy he nearly ran over with Epona. "The howls don't scare me." The three of them said in unison. _

"_The girl will die." The dead man muttered from the other table. Link turned to face him. He hadn't moved in his position, the knife still jutted from his chest. _

"_What girl?" Link asked._

"_You know which girl." Malon said. Link was back in the pub, standing and watching Malon dance seductively. "Do you want me?" She asked._

_Link wanted to answer her but before he could Jenni called from the bar: "The duck is all gone!" Link looked over at her. Goosehardi laughed. It filled the atmosphere. The incense was everywhere. He couldn't see more than a foot in front of him. _

"_Hero." Came a new voice. Link was on the main road of Wolfsknife. The houses were abandoned. Their doors and windows boarded up. A cold fog gripped the town. The street was deserted, except for Link. But, no, a figure in the distance. Sitting at a table. A woman. She spoke to him. Too far away, Link thought. He turned around, three dead men hung from a tree. "We shouldn't be dead." One of the men said._

"_At night we will walk." Another stated._

"_Why were you killed?" Link asked._

"_They enjoyed watching us die." The third man said. His eyes were gone. Eaten away by crows. _

"_The dead walk." Goosehardi said. Link was back in the pub. "Look whose here." He said. Link glanced in the direction where Goosehardi nodded. A man had entered the inn. He was dressed in black. A dark cloak fell over his shoulders and head. Link could not see his face. _

_The music continued to play. The newcomer walked over to Link. He smelled like the earth. "When they hurt her, she screams."_

"_If you help her, I'll kill you." A mysterious voice said. Link turned. Who had said that? The incense blocked his sight. Slowly all visages of the inn and its occupants died away._

_He was back on the street. The figure in the distance. "Every time she bleeds it gets worse." It called to him._

_The landscape dissolved. _

_A room, deep underground, different eyes. She lay in chains. Footsteps were approaching. She couldn't take it. "Please, no more." She begged. Rough hands lifted her. She was weak, light as a feather. They dragged her to the alter. Something heavy was being pulled towards her. A large stone contraption. Her arms were chained to it, chains were wrapped around her waist and tied to the alter. Her legs stretched out before her, sitting on the floor, her waist tied to the alter behind her, and her arms chained to this stone device in front, she was held firm. She couldn't move with the chains forcing her into such an awkward position. Her face was held low towards the device. Her chin rested on the cold stone. They came forward with a large flat stone. They attached it to the device before her. Gripping her face they forced her mouth open, and then they pushed the flat stone into her mouth. _

_She didn't know what they were doing. Her teeth scraped against the stone. Slowly the brought another large item from the darkness and began attaching it to the device. This was more like a wooden wheel. A massive crank. "Wait…please." She was beginning to understand. _

_They started to turn the wheel. As a result the stone slab in her mouth began to lower. She wanted to scream as the slab forced her mouth open wider and wider. She thrashed her arms but they were held firm. She couldn't lean her head back with her body in this position. That was the reason they had tied her like this. Her waist chained to the alter behind her. Her legs stretched out before her and her arms tied to the device. _

_Bone started to grind the slab continued its quest downward. Her jaw throbbed._

"_No! No!" she tried to say. She tried desperately to move her head. Her teeth grinded into the stone. But she couldn't escape it. Down it went._

_The agonizing crack as her jaw broke finally allowed her to scream._

Link awoke with a tempered scream.

Sweat dripped down his back. The blankets were damp and tangled. The fire had burned out. He gulped air. _The girl_. He panted. It was still night; perhaps two or three hours past midnight. _The girl_. He knew it, he knew she was here. She lived in Wolfsknife. Alone in the dark, he heard the long howl of a wolf in the distance.


	3. The Howls in the Night

Author's Note:

Not intended for commercial purposes. The Legend of Zelda and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

Caution, this horror story contains dark situations. Blood, torture, depictions of violence and other nasty things.

I've made a few corrections and minor changes here and there. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Shadows of Spilt Blood

Chapter 3: The Howls in the Night

Link hit the ground in a low crouch. Jumping from his window on the second floor had been the easy part. He was back in his traditional green tunic with his shield and sword and feeling by far the better for it. For good measure he also took his bow, which he wore across his chest like a sash. A small quiver was strapped to his back, under his shield. The quiver, a design of his own making, built to keep the arrows from rattling around as he moved. He was practiced at the art of quickly unhooking his bow and stringing an arrow for release. He hoped however he wasn't going to need it.

Upon landing, he kept low and darted into an ally behind the inn, keeping to the shadows. The first thing he wanted to do was get high enough up to get a feel for the layout of the town. Staying low, he moved as swiftly as he could between the dark corridors that meandered throughout the town. When he found a three story building he paused. He was at the opening of a path between two buildings looking out onto a wide street. A pair of torches were lit on either side of the street down the way every two dozen steps. Stepping out of the ally would risk exposure. Complicating matters, there was a small posse of guards moving down the street at a leisurely pace. The one at the lead carried a lantern and old sword at his waist. The other two carried pikes.

"The little prick still owes me forty rubies." One of them snarled.

"We'll get him in the morning." The other guard yawned.

"Why can't we do it now?" The other pressed.

"Because ass licker, if we do it now, Captain Shale will find out _and_ that means the gallows." The guard with the torch hissed.

"Aw I'm not afraid of him." Said the other man, although he didn't sound too confident.

Link watched them wander down the street. They didn't appear that intent on monitoring the streets. He could probably sneak by them but he decided not to temp fate. These militia men were clearly not out here doing their civic duty. It was more likely they were thugs that needed to be kept out of trouble. _Although, this isn't exactly the best place to keep a pair of thugs under watch_. Link mused. He wondered who this Captain Shale was.

As they faded from sight, Link darted across the street. He practically dove for the first dark corner he saw. Breathing hard, he sat up and glanced about. Not detected. _Good. Something going my way for once_. He turned and stood up. The house he wanted to climb was right next to him. The issue of actually getting up there was now appearing in his mind. It was at times like this, that he missed his hookshot.

He crept over to the building and surveyed the walls. They were wooden but with no clear hand grips. No ledges for easy access either, he would have to find some way to reach the second story, from there he could climb on to the windows and from there reach the highest point. But that was of course, easier said than done. He would have to do all that with out alerting the guards or the occupants of the house.

As he moved about the side of the building his wandering gaze fell upon a pile of wood. Most likely, it was fire wood the occupants were using. Link, however, had another idea for its use. Carefully stacking the wood, the large logs on the bottom the smaller ones on top, he built a small stepping stone. With careful balance he lifted himself up and jumped, catching the ledge of the first story. From there, things were easier, he moved to the nearest window and used it to reach the next story, and finally he was on the roof. The only obstacle left was a final window jutting out of the ceiling that he climbed and crouched upon.

The view surprised him. He could make out the topography of the whole town. To the north end was a large windmill surrounded by a few barns and granaries. Towards the east, the town was raised up on the backs of small hills. A few large buildings made that area distinct. The south, where Link entered the town was relatively level, he could make out areas in and outside of the town that looked like logging sites. A river skirted the town only briefly to the far west. A large temple or church could be seen in the dim light and perhaps a graveyard next to it. He could make out the patrols of guards moving throughout the town, their torchlight gave them away. He eye was eventually drawn to a larger house towards the east. _Perhaps a town hall or residence of some importance_.

Where to go first? That was the question he now faced. If the dead were indeed walking, the graveyard would be the first place to check. "Startling revelation that." Link muttered sarcastically to himself. But something about this town suggested that perhaps if the dead were walking, there was a reason for it. Perhaps checking out the Mayor's residence was necessary. It might also be wise to follow some of the guards and see where and who they report to.

Once he had a feel for the town's layout, Link climbed down from the house and headed in the direction of the largest house he could see. Hopefully it was the Mayor's home, or at least town hall.

Avoiding the guards proved easy enough. Link simply had to wait in the shadows for them to pass and he could dart to the next dark corner. His sense of direction kept him from getting lost and he was able to keep a clear idea of where he had to go. He knew that he was heading east, but every so often he would climb a tree or a house to double check.

Here and there he snatched pieces of conversation between the guards. Most of it was informal banter that had nothing to do with his mission. But some of it gave the distinct impression that these guards were not the sort to have over for tea. There was talk of gambling, prostitution, and beatings.

The journey was slow. Moving unseen wasn't something that could be done in a hurry. Several times Link had to wait in the shadows for a group of guards to move away before he could dart across the street. There were times when he was reminded of sneaking in to Hyrule Castle to see Zelda those years ago. That had been an exciting time for Link, thinking back nostalgically, he pictured hiding behind bushes and trees as the guards moved about in the hot Hyrule sun. He had been pitifully ignorant of Hyrule's true peril at the time, still floating high on his sensation of accomplishment from leaving the forest and setting out to do heroic deeds. Having Navi with him had been special too. He credited the fairy with keeping him grounded. Leaving the forest and everything he had known all his life was an exotic adventure to the boy. In reality the Great Deku Tree had died, leaving the forest of Hyrule open to the dark maw of corruption. Ganondorf was on the verge on launching a devastating war, and the mounting dread was adversely affecting those closest to him; people with a strong spiritual center like Saria.

Navi had helped Link stay focused. She had reminded him that his quest was more than an adventure; it was something far more important.

_If she was here now, she'd probably tell me to stay focused on what I'm doing, not reminiscing about the past. _He chastised himself.

He was approaching the house. Larger then the rest, it looked to be a Mayor's residence. It was at least four stories; a stone wall about five feet tall surrounded it. He crept around the side and watched its entrance on the street. Two guards stood directly at the gates leading through the wall. There were more likely to be found inside. It appeared that getting in was going to be difficult. Glancing up he noticed several lights in the house. He was confident he would find answers here.

First thing first, Link had to get past the wall. Theoretically, not a problem, he had found ways over larger walls then this one. But he would have to do so without alerting the guards near the entrance or any guards wandering the streets. And it would be a good idea if nobody in the house spotted him either. Fortunately avoiding detection was something he was good at. He moved towards the back of the mansion and located the darkest area filled with the deepest shadows. He ducked low and peered out towards the home. There were lights but no indication he was being observed. He hoisted himself up and leap on the wall. He crouched low, staying in the shadows and watched. No signs of movement. Being careful not to let his sword or shield scrape on the stone he dropped down on the other side of the wall.

There was a slight crunch of dry leaves under his weight, but the night took no notice. Before moving he noted where the shadows were, the places of the grounds that were unlit by the lanterns. Zigzagging through those spots he avoided any light. It took longer, but Link reached the side of the house undetected. Flattening himself against the side of the house he reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow. One thing concerned him. There were no guards in the back yard. Were they that confident in the wall? Or did they have a reason for not guarding the rear entrance? Maybe Link was on a wild goose chase by infiltrating this mansion. He frowned. Second guessing himself, if Navi were her she scold him for undermining himself.

He needed a way inside. The back door seemed obvious. There was a window near above him that looked viable. Leaping he reached the ledge and found it open. Easy access.

The room he found himself in was dark. Drapes blew in the breeze behind him. He moved forward his eyes narrowing in on the only door. A thin slit of light emanated from the other side. He reached the door and pressed against it. He opened it slowly. He found himself in a deserted hallway. A few lamps burned softly along the wall. The floors were carpeted and wooden desks were the only obstacle for movement. Link darted out and made his way to the left. The only sound was the faint creak of the floor under his light steps.

Every now and then he caught the hint of voices. He would dash into an empty room and wait for the voices to cease before venturing out again. He had no idea what he was looking for, vainly; he hoped it would find him.

He came to a stair way up, considering that he had explored the lower level enough, he carefully made his way up. He was moving as silently as he could down a hallway when voices behind him caused him to jerk to his right and open the first door he saw. There was no light coming from the other side so he opened the door and stepped inside. Quickly, he closed the door behind him and pressed his ear against the wooden door.

The voices drew nearer. They must have been coming upstairs only minutes behind him. Hopefully they would walk past him without taking notice. He had almost believed that until the sound of foot steps stopped directly outside the room he was in.

"Shall we wait here?" a gruff voice asked.

"No, let's go in. We can await the good reverend and…" Link didn't hear the rest. He could feel the door knob tense as someone body gripped it from the other side. _Shit_! Link thought. He turned and darted away from the door. Without thinking he dove behind the nearest desk and tucked himself under, out of plain site. Just as he did the door opened.

Two men entered. Link sat perfectly still. He couldn't see them of course, he was under the desk. But he could hear their steps as they moved into room. The darkness receded as they lit lanterns. Link's eyes tensed as he watched the light slowly seep under the desk. He glanced out the open side; fortunately it wasn't facing the door. Hopefully neither man would walk around the other side.

"Drink?" One asked.

"No." said the other; this man had the gruff voice. "I'm on duty after all." A chuckle from the other man.

"Technically so am I." He took a sip of what ever it was he was drinking. Link heard him put the glass down. "But that's the great thing about being mayor. I get to do whatever the hell I want." _Mayor Ishmael_. Link thought. _What is this about_?

"I'm not sure about the Reverend." The other man said after a moment.

"What do you mean?" asked the mayor.

"I don't he likes going along with this."

"My good Sheriff. Of course he doesn't like going along with this, but he is smart enough to realize the guilds have to be crushed, and that's what we're doing here. The goal is not evil in nature, no. But wide reaching in effect. We are doing future generations a great service. He'll see that in the end." The mayor assured. He seemed to like the sound of his own voice.

The door opened and a new man entered. Link could track his shadow along the floor by peaking under the desk.

"Well, the good Reverend, how nice of you join us." Gleamed the other man.

"Oh shut up Sheriff, if you had any decency you won't hold these secret meetings upstairs. Dragging an old man like myself out in the cold dark is one thing, but adding a march up a flight of stairs? It's bad enough you ask me to conspire against my fellow man."

"I thought you men of Gods had stronger stomachs." The sheriff said with a snide smile.

"Curse you." The reverend muttered back.

"Now, now." Soothed the mayor. "Let's not have this dissolve into a shouting match like last time. I'm very pleased with the way everything is going."

"Well I'm glad you're happy, I'm an accomplice to murder." The reverend moaned.

"Oh reverend Barns, really…I can only take so much." The sheriff said humorlessly.

A new set of foot steps silenced any comeback, the door swished opened. Link felt a chill run down his spine.

"Good evening 'gents." Came a slick voice.

"Twine." Greeted the sheriff. Link had to get a look at these men. He couldn't allow them to make plans and than vanish into the night leaving Link with nothing to investigate besides voices. Moving carefully he crept from under the desk to the side. The light in the room was dim enough that unless someone was looking right at the side of the desk they were unlikely to notice him. Once he was clear of the desk, and not actually under it but rather behind it, he noticed a potted plant nearby. Shaking his head he moved silently towards it. With all his focus on not getting noticed patches of the conversation were lost on him.

"With the guild gone we can expect longer logging seasons. I suggest we start using convicts to do most of the labor when it gets cold." Some one said.

"The people with never go for that."

Link moved forward an inch at a time. He positioned himself in a crouch directly behind the plant and about a foot from the desk. He got his first look at the men.

The mayor took a long sip from his crystal glass and savored the liquid before swallowing.  
"I don't give a shit what the people think, if you hear anything you tell the sheriff." He said to the reverend.

"I'll take care of whistleblowers." The sheriff muttered.

"What about Captain Shale?" asked the newcomer. He was taller then the rest, dressed in a long black overcoat. His face was partially concealed by a dirty wide brimmed hat and the high collar of his jacket. He had a slightly darker completion, and a deeper voice. He seemed to be, besides the mayor, the most self confident man in the room.

"Shale's my bitch." The sheriff said with a dark laugh.

"Shut your mouth Crane." The mayor snapped. The sheriff abruptly stopped laughing. He took a sip of his drink. "The former sheriff, Captain Shale, is of no consequence. The man is a broken shell since his wife and son and died _so_ tragically last summer." The mayor said soothingly. "However, just make sure you do your job." He said pointing at the man in black. "Those auguries you weave must keep the people in terror."

"Having the dead walk will do that."

"Well, don't over tax yourself but this culture of dread makes it easy for our reverend to sway the sheep, eh my little reverend Barns?"

The man in black smiled sinisterly. The reverend looked miserable. He was portly, short and looked to be the oldest. His hair was mostly gone, his skin was pale and thin mouth was set in a hard frown.

"I've got to get home. I've got to go." The reverend muttered.

"Yes, it's about time. Meeting adjourned. Return to your places of domicile everyone." The mayor said putting his drink down. The reverend left without speaking. The sheriff threw a savage grin at Mayor Ishmael and left, a slight swagger to his step. The man in black remained.

After a moment he turned to the mayor.

"If only they knew your real plan."

"They are easy to control."

"Is that how you think of me?" A pause. They eyed each other for a second. Then the mayor chuckled.

"No. No, I think not." He swallowed. "You, Twine, you're something else."

"I'm glad you think that way." Replied the man, Twine.

"Well, good. I'd love to stay and…_chat_ but I have to leave as well. Much needs to be done." The mayor said making for the exit.

"They really don't know you're planning to betray them?" Twine asked.

"Go to your graveyard, Twine. _Be_ with your children. Leave the rest to me." Than the mayor left. For a second Link was alone in the room with Twine.

The man removed himself from his lean against the bookcase and reached for the door knob. A chuckle escaped his lips. "No, leave the rest to me." He opened the door and stepped out.

Link was left alone in the darkened room.

He left the house the way he came. But he was running now. He was trying to catch up with Twine; he was following at a distance. _Twine must be the key to this_, he was also resolutely positive that Twine was leading him to the graveyard. The specifics of the plan aside, Link had a feeling he knew what was happening. Twine was some sort of necromancer. The Mayor and his cronies were using Twine to cement their control over the town.

Sighing, Link jumped a small fence and followed the man in black. He kept his eyes open for guards but based on the way Twine confidently strode the streets, there was little to fear.

In the old days things like this wouldn't have happened. But the time of a large kingdom was over. For most of Links lifetime the world surrounding Hyrule was a decentralized collection of city states and small towns. Even large Kingdoms like Hyrule were small compared to the collection of independent states. With no over-ruling body, these cities were allowed to languish under criminal merchants and tyrannical barons with no real claim to royalty.

He wondered vaguely if Zelda had ambitions for expansion. Then he wondered what Navi would say to that. She would probably remind him of what it felt like to be bossed around by Mido all day. _Now imagine that on a much larger scale_. She would have said.

Link paused. Twine had reached the graveyard. It appeared to be laid out like a large horse shoe. Placed on either side of the entrance were homes and shops, as if some city planner was quickly running out of real estate and simply got pressed for space. Large metal gates guarded the grounds, but that didn't seem to dissuade Twine. He approached silently and entered through a small portal on the right side, squished between a house and the outer gate of the cemetery.

Link hesitated. Charging after Twine could prove dangerous. For a second he sat on the other side of the street nestled between two buildings and thought. He nearly didn't notice the approaching trio of guards walking down on his side of the street. He leaped to his feet and retreated down the narrow ally between the buildings. Glancing back he darted behind one of the buildings and ducked down behind a pile of wood. Sighing at his own lack of perception he decided to wait a few moments for the guards to move beyond him and then cross the street.

As he sat there a bit of light caught his eye. The house on the other side of the ally had a dim glow coming from the back window. Link peered in from his hiding place and then ducked his head bashfully when he saw the woman at the window. She was topless, her arms crossed on the window sill, her breast pressed against the wooden frame. She had a long pipe and a mouth piece between her fingers. She casually brought it to her lips and sucked.

"Put that down. I have something over here for you to put in your mouth." Came a distant male voice from behind her. To Link, it looked like she was glaring at the night. Then she turned around and closed the drapes. The light faded.

Shaking his head, he turned and made for the street. Glancing to the left and right he saw the guards gone. It was time to enter the graveyard. He darted across the street keeping low and making sure his sword and shield made little noise. Once he was at the main gate, he glanced about, confirming no unwanted attention. Then jolting himself up, he climbed the stone wall and dropped down the other side.

The graveyard appeared abandoned. Lonely tombstones jutted up from the ground like outraged monuments of neglect. The grounds were hardly well kept. The grass was long and weeds clung to the grave markers like gnarly hands. The ground itself was uneven and mole hills dotted the dirt near the wall. Slowly, Link moved forward.

He tried to peer around the stones, staying off to the side to avoid being seen; however that wasn't working. As hard as he tried he could not spot Twine. Frustrated he moved at a cautions pace. It wasn't long though before the sound of voices made him stop. Glancing around he spotted what appeared to be a small mausoleum towards the far side of the cemetery. Near the entrance were two figures. _Finally_. He moved slowly, making his way between tombstones until he was close enough to hear their words.

"You were right, they are idiots." Twine muttered.

"I know." Said the other man. Link did not recognize him. He wore a dark cowl that completely covered his features. He was shorter than the necromancer but had his own unique aura of wrongness about him.

"I must admit. Running this plan parallel to the mayor's…is it not a bit too risky? Don't get me wrong, I'm more than capable of it. I look forward to it even…but"

"Silence your concerns. I have been planning this for years. The mayor is nothing but a garden snake. Once we succeed we will have no reason to fear them or anyone else."

"Hm, so the 'treatment' goes well I take it?"

"The girl suffers well. Soon she will be ready."

"I'm amazed she hasn't died." Twine said without a hint of remorse.

"We won't let her."

"I see."

Link felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck. The girl is real. _She's real_! _By the Goddesses she's really out there! What the hell are they doing to her_? He edged closer. Reaching down he gripped his sword.

"So I take it you're pleased with the course of events?" Twine asked conversationally.

"Yes. The fool mayor doesn't realize your actions are actually speeding his own destruction. I will make sure things stay the way they are."

"And the reverend?" Twine mused. Link slowly drew his sword.

"He is…" The man stopped and stared off into the darkness. Link froze.

"What is it?" Twine asked, standing up straight, alertness in his eyes.

"We are not alone…"

"What? Here? Impossible!" Twine hissed.

Link tensed. What should he do? Attack? Hide? Drawing his sword; the sound must have alerted them. How foolish of him. He was leaning against the tombstone trying to make up his mind when the stone did it for him. His weight caused the ancient stone to fall over, breaking into pieces. "There!" Twine shouted. Suddenly there was a sound of growls and barking. Link glanced up to see a pack of large wolves charging at him. The two men were gone. With no time to debate he turned and charged away. The wolves hot on his trail. He didn't take time to consider where he was running until he saw the far wall of the graveyard. Judging by what he saw earlier, the other side of that wall was the woods. He glanced back, there were several of them. Larger than any wolf he had seen before. Breathing hard, he dug his heels into the ground turned and brought up his shield as the lead wolf leaped. Its heavy bulk nearly overwhelmed him, if he hadn't taken such sure footing he would have crumpled. Instead the wolf landed with a heavy thud at his feet. Moving quickly he drove his sword into the back of the wolf's neck. The beast didn't seem to notice the blow; it craned its head up and nearly bit off Link's hand. He withdrew his attack, hardly able to tell if he even penetrated the thick and mangy fur of the animal. Instead he bashed his shield across the wolf's head and turned and ran.

When he reached the wall he jumped to a large tombstone and then leaped for the wall. He barely made it. Throwing his arms over the other side he dangled for a moment and felt the hot breath of the wolves on his feet, as they leap to take bites out of his ankles. In his scramble to get over the wall he dropped his sword over the other side, cursing, he pulled himself up and leaped down. Landing on his shoulder and into a roll he slipped and slid down as the ground declined away from the town. He came to a stop and breathed deeply. Safe. His shield was still on his arm but his sword was still near the wall. Getting to his feet he brushed some wet leaves from his tunic and walked slowly to his sword. He bent to pick it up and turned to watch as two wolves leaped over the stone wall to land in a long uncontrolled skid down the leafy slope. They didn't let that stop them; they turned together and went charging up. If the ground hadn't been so steep and the top soil so loose, they would have been upon him in seconds. Instead, he was given a brief opportunity to pick up his sword and ready his shield.

The wolves tore up the slope at him, their eyes blazing with crazed madness. Their mouths snarling, twisted yellow teeth gleaming in the night. The first one leaped for his throat. He was ready however. As it jumped, Link drove his shield forward and sent the wolf sprawling back, he turned to the other as it darted forward, choosing to lunge for his legs. He tossed his sword exchanging his grip and drove the blade down like a nail being driven into the ground. The blade dug deep into the wolf's skull pinning it to the ground. Bone cracked and blood sprayed outwards leaving his tunic stained.

Immediately another wolf slammed into his back. It must have jumped the wall as well. It felt like being swatted with a tree trunk. Link went flying down the slope, sliding across the wet leaves and loose dirt. The force of the blow left his sword still nailed through the skull of the wolf he killed. Turning even though he felt pain reverberating through every fiber of his body he had to meet the attack he knew was coming. Using his shield like an axe he sliced at the wolf that was charging after him. He caught it in the side of its head and sent it flipping on its side. Already more were coming. Two more had jumped up the wall and were charging towards him.

Backing away as fast as he could, he reached down and drew a dagger he kept in his belt. Long and slender, it had been a gift from Impa; it was more a dueling blade than a legitimate weapon. However he didn't have time to consider that now. The nearest wolf leaped, Link sidestepped and stabbed, he only caught a bit of the beast as it went past him. The second came snarling forward, its large legs pounding the dirt as it leaped forward. Again, Link stepped to the right and turned toward the wolves. Once it was no longer facing him, drove his boot into it's behind and drove forward with his shield, once he was close enough he stabbed repeatedly into the wolf's back. It snarled and tried to bite him but kept his shield between the jaws and his arm.

He withdrew but just as he did he felt savage pain in his left arm as the jaws of a wolf closed about his forearm. He turned and let lose a howl of pain as the beast dragged him to the ground. The dagger fell from his grip as the wolf's long canines sunk into his flesh. Panicking, he knew any second the rest of the pack would be upon him to finish him off. Crying outrage he used his thumb and finger and gouged out the wolf's eyes. The beast released his arm and Link rolled to side just in time, as another wolf pounced on his former position. Bleeding profusely from his arm he got to his feet and ran deeper into the woods.

Stumbling here and there Link kept his focus on escaping. This was not going well. These wolves were bigger and more ferocious then any of the wolves back in Hyrule. And he had been bitten; he would need to stop the bleeding. Or else the wolves would easily follow the trail of blood. Panting, Link realized he would need to kill them. They would find him far too easily with the trail of blood. He started to remove his bow and ready an arrow. Pain lanced through his arm as he moved it but there was no choice. He placed his shield on his back and turned to see where his pursuers were. As soon as he did so his leg slammed into a downed log, he flipped over, scrapping his knee and shredding his tunic as he landed on the old log. It was hollow so his fall was broken somewhat but his leg throbbed in pain. Howling brought him around as he glanced back to see a number of wolves charging downhill towards him. Ignoring the pain he strung his bow and took aim. The first arrow whizzed away vanishing into the night, he saw one wolf collapse and disappear. He strung another and fired. Another wolf stumbled and slide down the hill in a heap. It came to a stop near the log and Link himself. An arrow jutting from its left eye. He reached over and yanked it out.

Just in time, a wolf was upon him, its black and gray fur covered with leaves and dirt its eyes wide and wild. It leaped over the log and landed behind him. Link turned. He kicked up a clump of dirt at the wolf, a momentary distraction, he stabbed with the arrow and drove into the wolfs face. He didn't even hesitate to see if he damaged it. He picked up a nearby rock the size of his head and clobbered the beast with it.

Turning away he ran limping into the woods. How many more were there? He couldn't go on much longer anyway. He had practically skinned his knee in that fall. Pieces of old wood were logged in his skin and every step was a painful lurch.

_Don't think about it. Keep moving_. He panted. If Navi was here…_but she's not. Keep moving_.

He dodged trees, running fast enough that he nearly stumbled to the ground every second step. The land was sloping down and with delirious exhaustion he practically slammed into a tree. Drawing each painful breath of air into his lungs he turned and planted his back against the tree and stared up looking for his pursuers. Their howls told him they weren't far behind.

A thought dawned on him. Even _if_, he could kill the last of the wolves, _if_. He was still going to have to make it back to town. Looking at his wound he realized that was a lost cause. He had taken more damage than he realized. Nicks and cuts, bites and scrapes. Most likely from the long nails on the wolves. Suppose he did kill the wolves, and _if_ he didn't bleed to death…he'd probably die from the infection he'll get from the wounds. He exhaled and looked up. "Navi…I…" A howl. "I'm sorry." He placed another arrow in his bow and took aim. This was not how he thought he would die.

The first wolf that came charging down he shot dead. The second got a dozen paces farther, Link had to re-load. The third was already past its dead pack member and closing the distance as Link fired. He missed. Crying out, he dove to the side as the wolf pounded into the tree. Another one came snarling, its jaws open, fortunately it didn't take into account the slippery ground and it went sprawling past him, even still it tried to take a bite out of his face. _I can't lay here; they'll be on me in a second_. He thought. Scrambling he tried to get to his feet. Too late. Pain flashed as the wolf that slammed into the tree clamped its jaws into Link's ankle. Screaming in pain he drove his other foot into the wolf's face again and again. It finally relented and he crawled away. He could no longer stand and couldn't put weight on his chewed arm. He pulled an arrow out of his quiver and rolled on to his back. The wolf shook off his beating and charged. It pounced on top of him, its yellow teeth looking to sink into his neck. He gripped the wolf by the mangled fur around his neck and stabbed at its eyes with the arrow. Howling and thrashing it leaped away. Blinded by his attack it stumbled around, blood gushing from the eye sockets.

Another wolf, eager for its turn to maul slammed into it and sent the blinded beast flying down the slope to smash against a rock where it lay unmoving. This new attacker drew itself up and snarled triumphantly. Link pushed himself away. _This is it_…he thought. He found himself against a tree, an arrow his only weapon. A new growl caused him to turn. The wolf that had skidded past him was back. Now they circled him.

He was the cornered prey. He had already killed the rest of their pack. He was dangerous, the wolves realized that. Now they seemed unsure which one would attack first. They growled at each other as if challenging one another to go first. Link watched them; he slowly took his now dented shield out and held it over his wounded arm. Then it all happened so fast.

The wolf leaped. Link used his shield as cover. The other wolf's teeth sunk into his leg. He kicked it in the belly causing it to release him for a second; the other wolf grabbed a piece of his tunic in its attempt to rip out his heart. Link stabbed frantically with the arrow, he got lucky and drove the arrow into the wolf's ear. The other pounced on him. Screaming he caught the beast gripping its jaws in his hands, trying to force its mouth open. The wolf was directly upon him; Link couldn't move his hands or the wolf would bite down and take a whole chunk out of his face. In desperation he rolled to his side pinning the wolf under him. Its legs kicked and its nails clawed into his chest and belly. He felt its powerful kicks and felt a rib break. Gashes as long as knife wounds opened along his belly. But he held on. Driving his elbow into the neck of the wolf as he pried open its mouth, preventing it from biting. Screaming in pain and desperation he pushed down with all his strength, driving with everything he had, putting all his weight against the wolf's neck. It kicked and tried to bite. It trashed but Link sacrificed his body and put his weight into pinning the wolf's legs.

Finally the kicking stopped. The wolf ceased thrashing. It was dead. Panting he pushed away from it and leaned against the tree. It hurt to breath.

He stared up at the now brightening sky. He glanced to the side and saw the dead beasts. His arm throbbed and then the pain started to fade. He could no longer feel it. He could tell he had a broken rib, and blood was soaked into his tunic. Not all of it was his however. He felt some pride at that. _So this is death_. He thought. _No. This is failure_.

The girl. She would die. Eventually. Horribly. He would die here. Alone, unlooked for. Perhaps someone would find the dead wolves and follow them back to his corpse. Perhaps he would rise with the rest of the dead. _No. Don't think that_. "Fine." He said. It hurt to think anyway. He wanted to sleep. Slowly his eyes closed.

The world around him began to drift away.


	4. Will Wake the Dead

Author's Note:

Not intended for commercial purposes. The Legend of Zelda and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

Caution, this horror story contains dark situations. Blood, torture, depictions of violence and other nasty things.

I've made a few corrections and minor changes here and there. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Shadows of Spilt Blood

Chapter 4: Will Wake the Dead

Link's eyes slowly drifted open. He was laying on his back staring up at darkness. All of a sudden pain flared through his body like fire over dry kindling. Memories came flooding to his consciousness. The wolves. The wounds. He should be dead.

Was he? He didn't think so.

He slowly became aware that he wasn't alone. Standing at his feet, _had she always been there_? Was Malon.

She was older, eighteen... nineteen. Her long red hair hung as if wet, framing her face. Link couldn't move his head but his eyes flicked down from her face to her body. She was wet. Water dripped down her chin and down her neck. Droplets slid between her breasts, streaks of wetness moved along her silky skin and down her pick nipples. Her belly was bare and glistening. His eyes flicked back to her lips as she started to speak.

Her words were too jumbled. She sounded far away. Link couldn't understand her. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head. He felt a numbing darkness tug on his thoughts. It was seductive. It promised rest. That was what he needed now, rest.

But Malon's presence was too demanding. He couldn't take his attention from her. She spoke again. This time he heard.

"You must get help, fairy boy."

_Clearly_, Link thought, _tell me something I don't know_. He would have frowned if he had the strength. She seemed to waver, flicker in and out of the surrounding darkness. She reached up a slim hand and slowly ran her fingers along her breast. "Find the soothsayer, she will give you clues." With practiced skill she began to massage her shapely breast, her thumb and finger teasing her nipple. She smiled with full luscious lips. "Try the apple tea." She said.

She vanished.

Darkness spread across the world and Link felt as if he was floating on it. The sensation didn't last however. All of a sudden he felt air rushing around his head. His stomach did a three-sixty in his gut and he had to squeeze his eyes against the swirling ether.

Down and down he went. Caught in some sub-terrain current, whirling past the deep secrets of the world. Long dead ghosts watched him pass by. Horrible thoughts lurked in dark shadows. He was in the underground river of insanity. Dying.

Teeth chattering against the biting cold of the darkness he felt himself pass into and through caverns and the earth, rock and dirt passed through him as he plunged. _No_. He wanted to scream. _No more_.

Then as quickly as it began, it was over. He felt cold ground underneath him. It was over. He glanced up and found himself staring along his outstretched arm. But no… there was no bite marks. His fingers twitched. But he hadn't done that. He tried to move his arm but it didn't budge. His gaze moved. Nausea rolled over him in waves. Those weren't his eyes!

Where was he? Not in his own body. These eyes were moving but he was just along for the ride. The room was dark. Cold, damp. There was stone beneath him but nothing else. Footsteps. Some one was coming. Rough hands grasped him under the arms and yanked him to his feet. Again, nausea waved and turned in his stomach.

"Come my love, so much to do." The voice was blurred. A weak protest pushed past Link's battered lips. He was being dragged.

Through cold and darkness he was brought at last to a large empty room. The soft clink of metal was the only sound to reach his ears. Slowly, deliberately, his arms were raised above his head. His bruised and broken fingers were man-handled into iron cuffs and the heavy clank of a winch was pulled, his feet lifted off the ground.

"Please…" came a mumbled groan from past his lips. But it wasn't his lips. It wasn't his voice. He was staring out of someone elses eyes. Laughter from the darkness. He heard a hiss and crack of something burning. Something was brought into his few. A long metal shaft with a brand pulsing hot was waved in front of his eyes. His legs kicked helplessly. The brand was brought closer. Weeping filled his ears. A girl's weeping.

The sound of her crying soon became her screams as the metal brand, flaming hot, was pressed against her exposed skin.

"My dear…" a hideous voice sneered from the darkness. "We've only begun." A new iron shaft appeared. This one was narrower, pointed at the end. Link felt the girl's eyes widen in horror. _No_! He thought. _Don't do this_!

The pointed metal stick was lowered to a flaming caldron where coals fell into ashes at the slightest touch. The end of the metal began to shift to a violent red. It was lifted out and held before the girl. Link wanted to scream. Slowly, it's pointed lowered. The very tip brushed the girl's skin, between her breasts, down her stomach, until it was only inches from her loins. With a causal and even chuckle from the voices, she was violated with it. Her scream shattered Link's vision and he was once again alone in the woods.

No, not alone. There was something here, immaterial, but he could feel it. Like a massive weight, pulling everything towards it, _too heavy for our world _Link thought suddenly. But yes, there, coiled up, and angry!

A hideous anger! Unrelenting and savage. It was there for a moment, than gone. Link felt the breeze of the woods. His pain remained. _I'm going to die here_. He thought. Fatigue drew his eyes closed and darkness came with surprising grace to him.

_One last vision_? He wondered when nothing happened. The darkness just remained. He was alone and cold. He wanted to groan at the seemingly pathetic afterlife when he felt a new presence.

All of sudden his eyes opened and he could see the woods again. Yet now, it was although the image was made of wet paint. Colors were bleeding and there was a wet sheen on the surfaces of the trees. And sitting before him, in stark contrast was the clear image of a single wolf. _I'm doomed_. Link thought. But no. This wolf wasn't attacking him. _How strange_. Unlike the mangy rabid wolves that had attacked him before, this one looked almost elegant.

Link wasn't sure what he was seeing. Was this a vision? Or was it real. Perhaps it was both. _Careful hero_. He thought grimly. This was more than a mere wolf. Something else entirely. She, _yes a female_, he wasn't sure how he knew. And…yes very dangerous. Staring into those gold rimmed eyes, Link felt a deep and ancient presence touch him. Proud, powerful…_be very careful hero_. This is far more then a she-wolf. _This spirit has killed greater men then you_.

It than dawned on him that something more important was happening here. This wolf was studying him. Making a decision…but what? After a nearly unbearable stretch of seconds the wolf ponderously tilted her head to the side and Link felt like a mountain was being pressed down on his chest. The wolf was judging him. His future may very well depend on the next few seconds. He needed to think fast and be very clear. _What was she waiting for? What did she want to hear_?

"I will help her." Link said. His voice seemed to hang in the air, so visibly that he could have reached out and touched his words as the floated from his mouth and away.

There was an ineffable effect on the surrounding woods. The wolf approached him. Apparently she had made up her mind. Link held his breath. The wolf came to him, was within inches and she lowered her head until her nose was nearly pressed against Links chest. Darkness overwhelmed him. That last thing he perceived was deep penetrating thought that skirted around his mind like a fading memory. _Free them_.

When he opened his eyes it was dawn. The ground was wet with dew; rays of sunlight were beaming down through the trees. _I should be dead_. He thought for what must have been the tenth time. _How morbid of me. What would Navi say_? Slowly, he sat up, which shouldn't have been possible. He should be a blood soaked corpse.

He glanced down and noted with some surprise that his wounds were no longer there. Frowning he stood up. He ran his hands down his arms, there were still gashes and tears in his clothing but the wounds appeared to have vanished. His legs were unbitten, his ribs mended… _how_? Link had encountered healing spells during his travels. Navi herself had the ability to heal wounds. Potions and other potables had the ability to stave off death… had it been his vision? Did that wolf save him? Why? Why would one wolf save him where a pack had nearly torn him limb from limb? What did it all mean?

_Obviously answers were in short supply in this town_.

He turned around and found another surprise. The dead wolves were gone. Someone or something had removed the bodies. Further, his sword, shield, and dirk were laid out before him.

It took him a while but he made his way up and back to the incline with his weapons and walked around the walls back to the main gate. The guards gave him odd glances as he made his way through but thankfully they didn't ask him any questions. Apparently whatever healing he was given it wasn't as thorough as he would have liked. His ribs throbbed and every step sent angry ripples of pain up and down his legs.

He pushed open the door of the Golden Slog and let it slam against the inside of the wall. He limped over to the bar where a weary waitress watched him.

"Do you have any potions here?" Link asked. Speaking made him realize how much his throat hurt.

"No sir. But we can have something brought from the apothecary…" the girl began.

"Good. Bring me Red Potion; sometimes it's called the elixir of blood…or crimson porridge…" Link muttered, listing off all the different names for the red potions that were famed in Hyrule for their healing capabilities.

"What's going on here?" Stifling a sigh Link turned and glared at the innkeeper. Jenni returned the glare and then some. "You sick lad?" She asked.

"Just a little wear and tear." Link grumbled. Obviously his clothes were a dead give away that something wasn't right.

"Crimson Porridge isn't exactly cheap…" Jenni began. She didn't finish her thought as Link reached into his wallet and pulled out a handful of purple rubies.

"Is that enough?" He asked dropping them on the counter. The waitress licked her lips. Jenni arched an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"Ann, go get some crimson porridge from the apothecary. On the double now." Jenni said motioning at the waitress.

Link turned away and made for the stairs.

"Wait lad!" the proprietress called after him. Link turned reluctantly. "Is there something you ought to be telling me about?"

"Nothing you want to hear." Link said.

"Damn straight. But I don't want any guards showing up saying there's a bunch of dead people who used to be alive last night. Now, anything you want to say?"

"Wolves. I killed a few wolves." Link said, keeping a hand on his midsection. He really wanted to lay down and rest. The last thing he needed was to trade thinly veiled insights with the proprietress.

When the waitress returned with the potion, Link was in his room. He had changed some of his clothes and did what he could to repair the rest. Making a career out of battling monsters had also taught him the fine art of repairing rips and tears to his clothes. The light rapping at his door took his attention away from his tunic and he opened the door.

The girl's eyes widened when Link opened the doors, naked from the waist up. "Thanks." He muttered taking the potion from the girl and closing the door immediately.

He lifted the cork stopper and sniffed. It clearly wasn't as potent as the kinds in Hyrule but it would do. At the very least it would stave off an infection. He gulped the red potion in two quick bouts. Shaking his head against the sudden rush of dizziness, he returned to his tunic. But soon the full effect of the potion hit him and he had to sit down on the edge of the bed. He had forgotten that they often had strong after-effect. Suddenly drowsy, he closed his eyes and leaned back.

His eyes snapped open at the clang. He sat up and glanced around. _I couldn't have dozed off, could I_? He glanced at the floor; his shield had slipped off the bed. That was what made the clang. Shaking his head he got up and picked it up. He reached over and grabbed his tunic and set himself back to work.

Once suitably repaired he dawned the rest of his clothes, shield, sword and bow.

As he left his room, still adjusting his bow, he nearly ran into the serving girl who had brought him his potion. She gave a soft gasp and nearly dropped the tray and two bottles she was carrying. Link's reflexes were fast enough and neither bottle fell.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"It's alright; I should watch where I'm going." Link replied.

"Where are you from?" She asked, before Link had time to step past her.

"Hyrule." He responded quickly, "actually, the village of…"

"Hyrule?" She repeated doe eyed.

"That's right."

"Sounds lovely."

"It is."

"Maybe you could tell me more of it, my lady says I will not be needed tonight…perhaps we could talk than?"

Link glanced at her, he noticed for the first time how deeply blue her eyes were, how dark and rich her hair was. She curled a strand of hair around her finger and smiled at him.

"Uh, yes well maybe some other time…I have a lot to do…but yes thanks" Trying to at least look graceful, he backed away until he could pry his eyes from her face and turned and headed down the stairs in a hurry. He came out into the lobby where a few patrons had already found tables and were nursing drinks. As he walked past the bar he glanced over at the proprietress. She was leaning forward chatting with a customer. She gave him a curious glance as he walked by and out the doors.

Once in the streets he glanced about. It was getting on in the evening. Most likely the sun would be setting soon. There were perhaps a few more hours of daylight left. He still had time. People would still be working. As long as there was daylight, people wouldn't waste it.

He turned down the street and headed in the direction of the soothsayer.


	5. If you try to help

Author's Note:

Not intended for commercial purposes. The Legend of Zelda and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

Caution, this horror story contains dark situations. Blood, torture, depictions of violence and other nasty things.

I've made a few corrections and minor changes here and there. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Shadows of Spilt Blood

Chapter 5: "If you try to help..."

Link opened the door to the soothsayer's shop and stepped inside. The pungent aroma of incense attacked his senses and left him feeling lightheaded. He was immediately cast back in his memories of his visits to the mysterious shop that had set up in the ruins of Hyrule Castle which traded in the essences of poe's.

"Sorry." Came a smooth intoned voice. "I do indulge in too much incense. It helps, you know?" Link's focus was driven back to the present as he first laid eyes on the soothsayer. She was younger than he expected. A women with long dark hair with streaks of dark purple, large intelligent eyes and lips painted black.

She smiled at him and invited to come sit by her table. She was wrapped in several different silk shawls and her hands were decorated with tattoos and jewellery. "Are you impressed?" She asked with bemusement.

Link didn't answer. He stood next to the ornate chair opposite the soothsayer who was across the table from him. Her store was not dissimilar from other apothecary, magic or potion shops. Articles of magic littered the shelves. Tombs of spells and arcane knowledge were strewn about. Her store was dimly lit by only a scattering of candles, the flickering light made it difficult to pin point where her hair went from black to purple.

"I am called Selene." She began. "Shall I read your future, my handsome young man?"

Despite his determination, Link felt himself blush but he quickly refocused himself.

"Never mind that." He stated. "You must know why I'm here."

"It is written in your eyes as clear as daylight." She stated confidently. Her smile never wavered but her eyes held the fulfilment of prophecies like daggers. "You have come for my help." It was a statement.

Link didn't answer. He didn't have an answer. A gnawing bite of self doubt afflicted him. He didn't know what do to. Time was that he would have ridden into the graveyard sword in hand, hacking and slashing against ghouls and other monsters but what would that achieve here? Not when so much more seemed to be at stake.

Other realities dominated his mind. The girl who was being made to suffer to satisfy some perverse ritual. Powerful spirits had invested trust and mercy in him so that he might achieve some victory over the dark designs of their enemies. But he didn't even know who those enemies were, or where they were located.

Instead of answering her, he stared into her eyes and felt himself blink. He glanced down at the table top. A deck of cards sat before her. Her hands on either side. His gaze flicked back to her and to the shop around him.

"Whose side are you even on?" He half asked out loud and in his mind. He almost wasn't sure his lips had even moved. Yet she answered him.

"Most assuredly" she began "I'm on my side. What other 'side' should I be on? No one seeks my approval for their actions. I do not seek theirs."

"I want answers." Link stated, finding his resolve. "The dead walk. Spirits are active, and..."

"And?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"And she suffers!" Link shouted. He slammed his fist on the table and glared into the woman's eyes. His blow shook the wooden table yet the candles that sat upon didn't even flicker and the soothsayer didn't flinch. "Don't tell me you don't know." He hissed.

"Sit." Selene said softly. Despite her low voice, she put an undercurrent of command in the statement. Her eyes brokered no compromise and her lips seemed to fight the slow smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Sit." She said again, more smoothly. "Here. Have some tea, it tastes like apples."

Link took a deep breath and slowly lowered himself into the chair that slid out from under the table. He sat and stared back across at Selene who smiled with satisfaction.

"Good. I am not blind to your plight young man. But I cannot help if you are not sitting." She said silkenly. "I will read you your fortune." She raised a ring laden finger to silence his objection. "And, it will reveal to you many things." She smiled. "Many things, my hero."

Link frowned but held his retorts. He clearly had to play her game to gain any insights from this woman. Although he was already regretting coming to her, he gave a hint of a nod in consent for her to begin.

Slowly, as though savouring the moment, she drew forth a deck of cards. "This is an ancient and mystical rite. I shall draw forth your cards, which shall reveal much about the destiny that swirls around you." She fanned the cards out across the table top. They were larger than the ones Link had seen in Hyrule, and they were printed on what looked like thin strips of wood. Perhaps sanded tree bark. Yet she shuffled them with ease.

"Say your name."

"Link." He replied.

She mouthed his name silently and drew the first card keeping it close to her body so Link couldn't see. "The deck draws forth..." She said with hungry eyes. Turning the card over in front of him, Link felt his eyes drawn to the image that appeared on the surface. As she set it down there was a swirl of darkness, thick like ink, in the center of the card. When it touched the table an image took form.

The image came to be the Triforce of Courage , which dominated the card. In the foreground the golden triangle was glimmering while behind it was what looked to be a dark forest. Shadowy roots and vines coiled around the edges and almost seemed to spill over onto the table. The Triforce was the only source of light and it only brought a dim glow to its dark surroundings.

"Courage." She said with satisfaction. "Courage in darkness. Courage in the dark reaches of a soul." She glanced up at him, their eyes met. "What do you think that means, hero."

"It is you." She said with some care. "This is your card. It represents your presence in the game and the darkness coiling around you. It is a marker of your humanity. Both your power but also your goals. Once revealed, it shows both potential and intent. Your enemies will know it as well. You have revealed much already." She didn't pause to expand on her words though. She glanced at him and inclined her hand to the deck, silently asking to continue.

Link didn't answer and she seemed fine with his grimace. "Drawing forth the second card" she said, practically a whisper. The card swirled with images until she it down in front of Link next to the courage card. First to materialize was a stone wall, half complete, its brick and motor looked old and frequently assailed. Shadow decorated the outlining of the card, drawing the eye towards the barrier the wall represented. In the background, hazy and difficult to see, was some sort of tower.

"This card represents your situation, hero. Ever changing, never concrete, a swirling sample of a destiny in constant flux. With each thought, with each action you alter it. You are a tornado of possibility, my young man. Draw a thousand cards and they would all be different. Your role has not yet been ascertained in the very story you write." She said with assurance.

"A half completed wall, or half destroyed? Pervading darkness or twilight? A tower in the background. A tower? Guards? A prison perhaps? And what's this, on the wall now, blood? No, woman's blood. A victim, yours or someone else?"

"These next cards" She began before Link could interrupt. "These represent the forces at work around you. Other presences, other powers." She drew another card and put in the center of the table.

"The golden wolf." She said. The card took shape before them. Like the others, only the central image contained light. The golden wolf was wandering as if from deep within the card. A golden path cut through the darkness towards them.

"What is she?" Link breathed.

"An ancient spirit. A guardian. I've seen her many times in readings. Much in these surrounding lands are submissive to her power. Yet she is distant. That is new. Something keeps her away. Another card."

She placed this one down next to the wolf. It swirled for a second before taking the form of an bent, leprous arm clutching a compass.

"Ah, the arm of fate, not a god or spirit but the personification of chance. The deck tells us that much is yet to be decided." She reached for another card. When she turned it up she took in a sharp breath.

"Terrible omen." she muttered. The card depicted a dead crow, it lay upon its back, its legs sticking up in broken angles. Its feathers were spurred and jutting. Its beak held the semblance of a savage grin like a promise of evil deeds. "Someone toys with death...yet death is always the master." She murmured the word, her voice intoning that she wasn't just speaking to Link but perhaps to reassure herself as well. There was an undercurrent of alarm despite her words.

She drew another. As she picked the card up, she jolted as though she were stung. Dropping it at once, it hit the table sending a tremor through it. The image swirled until it revealed a dark mirror, first whole but then cracking. A low growl seemed to emerge from it. Then, from deep within the mirror came a surging boiling presence. Link felt his hair on the back of his neck stand up and shivers rolled across his body.

Before he could realize it, smoke started emerging off the card between them.

"Such force..." She breathed.

Suddenly there was a spark of black energy that lurched from the card up towards the ceiling. Link jumped back from the table. He drew his sword just as the spark came crackling towards him. His slash sent it hurtling into the corner where it vaporized an urn and sent a shower of sparks and chaotic energy across the room.

"Must...mustn't..." Selene stammered, but she didn't move. She seemed frozen in place. Her face held in a grimace of terror and shock. Her hands gripped the table edge as if she were clutching on for life. From the center of the table, which was now darkening like a massive blot of ink spilling out towards the edges, came a low rasp, perhaps it was laughter or voices, Link couldn't be sure. And he wasn't about to find out.

Leaping forward he plunged his blade into the center of the dark maw enveloping the cards. A loud ethereal shriek filled the store and sent a wave of hot putrid wind out against his face. The card had been broken. Split into several pieces by Links impaling blow. Slowly the pieces lost their lustre and faded. The other cards equally began to fade until they too, were blank.

With squeaks and cracks, Link worked free his sword from the ruined table and slowly sat down. Selene looked at him with fright and amazement.

"It tried to come through..." She whimpered.

"What did?" Link demanded. She flinched at his volume so Link took a deep breath and tried again. "What was that?" He asked softy.

"Shadow...an imprisoned hate...surging. Oh, it wants out so badly. It wants to cause so much pain..." Her eyes were wide and looked ready to burst into tears. She glanced at him, as if seeing he was there for the first time. "It...tried...to...come..._through_"

Link sighed and pushed that aside for the moment. He needed more information.

"What _was_ it?"

"I...I don't know." She shook her head. "Let me, let me, just a moment." She got up smoothly despite her obvious turmoil. She turned and wandered past a dark curtain into her shop. A moment later she returned with a thick purple table cloth which she draped over the table. She reached over and pulled down a glass vial and poured a thickly smelling tincture into a kettle. Slowly she poured the contents into a cup and eagerly took three long sips.

"What do you know of the history of Wolfsknife?"

"Not much. Used to be a center for wolf pelts, that dried up and now it's mostly a trading post. Relatively isolated."

"Logging is the new life blood of this town." She said. "And yet..."

"Yes?"

"It's an understatement to say the wolf industry dried up. They were exterminated."

"Exterminated?" Link asked. He had never heard that word used when talking about hunting practices.

"Perhaps a cult. Or a some sort of ancient tradition...who knows who lived here that long ago..." She said, practically muttering. Staring intently at the table. "They would hunt the wolves. Take them, still alive. Bring them to the town center and light a bone fire. They would cut out their hearts and eat them. They would drain their blood and bath in it. Some would be left alive. Beaten and covered in the blood of their pack. Women would be brought forward...pre-chosen...they..." She paused. Link waited for her to continue. Slowly Selene's lips started to move but she made no sounds. She mouthed a few words silently and then started again. "They tortured them. Made they scream...gave them a choice, burn in the fire or..." She didn't continue. Her expression turned pained. Her lips curled back in a snarl of distaste and she seemed to struggle to speak.

"What?" Link probed.

"Or the wolves!" She hissed. "Burn to death, or be given to the wolves!" She glared up at him as if she were noticing him there for the first time. Suddenly she reached out and grabbed his tunic and yanked him towards her. Snarling she screamed in his face "GIVEN TO THE WOLVES!"

Then, just as suddenly, she dropped him and fell back into her chair. Link nearly collapsed onto the broken table. He quickly pushed himself up and took a step back. He stared across at the soothsayer who sat hugging herself. Cautiously he took a step towards her.

"It went on for generations." She breathed. She looked up at him. A look of revulsion passed across her features. "Go sit down." She muttered. Link, slowly obeyed.

"Who knows what raw animalistic hate can draw forth." She said releasing herself. "Did they simply draw forth a demon with their suffering? Did they summon some ancient spirit of revenge? Or perhaps they created a nesting ground for darkness and evil to flourish here. Regardless, something now resides deep within this town. And we saw a glimpse of it."

Link let her words echo through him. It actually made sense. Based on what he knew of the malevolent spirits that he encountered, such a hideous history could easily draw forth some monstrosity.

"It has to be stopped." Link breathed.

"Easily said." Selene remarked. Link barely heard her. He was already formulating plans and considering his next move. If the girl in his dreams was being tortured to awaken this monster...he might already be too late. And of course, this plot could even involve the mayor and other powerful people in town.

"What we have to do is track down where they are summoning this creature..." He began.

"We?" Selene interrupted. She laughed. "There is no 'we', here."

"What are you talking about?" Link glared. "You know what's going on here. You know they've been tormenting some girl trying to rouse this monster. By the Goddesses, it practically tried to come through your table! Are you trying to tell me you don't have a stake in this?"

"Quiet your self-righteous tongue! What do I look like to you? Some warrior? I'm a soothsayer. I'm barely tolerated in this town at all. Were I to go off with you, sticking my nose where it doesn't belong _I'm_ just as likely to end up on some sacrificial alter."

"As a representative of the Hyrule royal family I can offer you protection and sanctuary but you must help me!" Link insisted.

Selene burst out laughing. Link just glared at her.

"Oh hero, you are persistent. I suggest you seek out others. There is a man who might help you. He has nothing to lose here."

A memory stirred in Link, when he was spying on the secret meeting in the mayor's office they mentioned a man named Shale, Captain Shale. The former sheriff. Perhaps even the Reverend Barns.

"I will be back." Link said glancing at her. "Like it or not, you're involved in this."

"My brave hero, I have a feeling you'll be the death of me." Selene purred seductively. Link didn't stay to joust with her. He had more important things to worry about. He stepped outside and took in the fresh air. It was dark out. The sun had set and the street was deserted.

_Now to track down Captain Shale_...


	6. The Dead Shall Rise

Author's Note:

Not intended for commercial purposes. The Legend of Zelda and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

Caution, this horror story contains dark situations. Blood, torture, depictions of violence and other nasty things.

I've made a few corrections and minor changes here and there. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Shadows of Spilt Blood

Chapter 6: The Dead Shall Rise

The girl lay silently in the dark. The cold stone beneath sent numbing waves of oblivion into her. Breathing softly, the small part of her mind not inured to the pain tried to remember the last time she wasn't in pain. She couldn't recall. Her whole world had become pain. Long, throbbing, icy, lances of pain. Smouldering embers of blood and screams. Surely in such a case, death would be the only escape. Surely, death would bring the only release possible. Both feared and coveted, to be dragged shrieking towards the grave, weeping with relief...

But no. She couldn't face the prospect of death. Death was impossible now. That's what they told her.

She should have died long ago. Bleed to death, succumbed to injury, been eaten alive from the inside by trauma. But no, they had keep her alive. The dark powers that had taken her were like devilish children. They wished her to persevere so that they could inflict more pain on her.

They were preparing her for _it_.

The longer she endured the pain the more she felt _it_ join with her. _It_, was a nameless evil. Every hour, every day, every torture they inflected on her, brought it closer. She could feel it, just beyond the perceptions of her consciousness, longing for her, waiting to take her. A dim voice full of malice, promising pain and misery the likes of which no mortal could possibly endure. But not just for her. She would be the vessel for which _it_ would use.

Pain, it seemed, had become her world. She couldn't remember the time before pain. Although now, she lay in silence, in the cold, alone. This was both the haven and the torture. Haven, in that she wasn't in pain, she was left to sleep or numbness, it was a respite, here she felt the cold bite into her flesh and steal any thought or emotion from her. She felt the presence of rats or insects, they didn't come near her. They could sense the taint upon her.

But it was also torture. She knew that this respite came at a cost. Some new horrible torture was being designed for her. Respite now meant pain later. In the back of her mind she realized that even now, some infernal plan was being put to motion. She would later suffer for it, her screams and pleas would feed their desire to see more harm racked upon her. In some manic recess of her mind she screamed that she should find some escape, some purpose, do anything in the scarce moments she was alone. But that only made her feel worse. She could do nothing. She was too weak.

She tried to remember the last time pain wasn't part of her. Instead of memories a blank dark landscape appeared in her mind. Lonely and afraid, she stood in the midst of the cold and windy domain that blanketed and smothered any flicker of memory from her previous life. There must have been a time, before she was here. They were drowning her in water. Over and over again. She tried to recall being dragged from her cell and taken to room with large coffins full of dirty water. The memory was hazy and she couldn't even tell how long ago that was.

She was certain she had been torture with hot brands on her skin. She remembered having one shoved between her legs. She remembered being whipped while hanging upside down, she remembered being beaten with clubs...but no memory of what she was doing immediately before those events.

With a shock, she realized that she was being scoured. Her memories of the cold cell were dominated by the pain and torture she was to endure. She lifted her head from the stone. Could it be? Were they destroying her ability to even remember not being in pain? Suddenly finding motivation she conspired to push herself up from the ground.

They weren't just tormenting her body. They were tormenting her mind. Her soul. _No_, she thought. _No, I don't deserve this_... Random vignettes flashed through her mind as the door to her cell creaked open.

"No..." She muttered, struggling to push the words out of her abused mouth. The sheer weight of the savage punch to her head sent her hurtling down into the darkness that crushed her mind.

Link shoved the door of the Golden Slog open and made his way to the bar. The place was virtually empty. That mildly surprised Link, with the workday over one would expect to see more people crowding the local drinking establishment. However, he didn't dwell on it. He had other business to pursue.

Jenni was at the counter cleaning a glass. She had her back to him but she turned as he approached.

"My favourite customer." She said with a smile.

"Jenni." Link began. He planted both hands on the bar top and leaned forward, putting as much consequence as he could muster into his voice. "I need to find Captain Shale."

For a moment Jenni didn't answer. She seemed to gage him for a moment. Perhaps deciding if he was being honest or incredibly naive. At last she shrugged and put the glass down. She matched his dire expression and leaned forward.

"Why do you want to find him?"

"Something dangerous is happening here." He stated. A flush of anger rose in him. "Come on, you sense it. Everyone must. I can't understand why there's so much damn respect for the Captain if he doesn't care about this town. Where is he? I need his help."

"Boy..." Jenni said as though she wanted to hit him. "I wish you came sooner." She sighed and walked around the bar and over to where Link stood. She gently placed her hand on his arm and led him to a nearby table. Link reluctantly went and sat down.

She made a quick gesture at the only other serving girl who quickly brought them two glasses of a dark tea. She brought the cup to her lips and inhaled the scent.

"Poor old Shale..." She began. Taking a long sip she set the cup down and stared at Link intently. "Tell me boy, do you know how to hurt a man? I mean really hurt him?"

"I have an idea." Link said.

"I'm not talking about with swords neither." Jenni said with a frown. "You want to break a man, crush him, turn from a hero to a nothing...hurt the one he loves."

Link flinched. He knew what it was like to lose someone you love.

"See, Shale, formally the man in charge of the militia and a damn fine man at that, well, made a few enemies. So, one day, while he was out on patrol, some of these folk caused some trouble in town."

"Who were they?" Link asked quickly.

"Oh, some local folk, tough guys. People who thought they were special. Hell, now some of them wear guard uniforms. Shit." She took another drink. "But back then, Shale, well he refused to play nice with these guys. He locked them up. Arrested a few powerful people. Threw 'em in with the drunks! Ha!"

Jenni glanced down at her cup and slowly moved it back and forth in front of her. "But they didn't think it was so funny. Once they were out they complained to the Mayor, threatened to close down their businesses. Would have put a lot of people out of work..."

"What happened?" Link asked.

"Well, I don't rightly know what was said behind closed doors. Don't know what the Mayor said or what was decided...but...one day while Shale was out patrolling the roads around town, couple of guards, in the bright light of day, went up to Shale's house. Knocked on the door, spoke to his wife, asked how she was...asked how the young'ins were. After that, they asked his family, his wife and two kids to come out with them. Took them over to the graveyard..."

She paused.

Link waited.

"And they locked them in the graveyard."

"That's...it?" Link asked, a little surprised.

"Oh, Shale was furious. 'bit of fun' was what they guards told him after. They didn't hurt them or anything, just locked them in and left them there. The whole town saw it. They were humiliated a bit but no harm done. See but for Shale...well, that was just as bad as hurting them."

"It was a warning."

Jenni nodded. "Yes. And Shale didn't listen."

"What happened?" Link asked, leaning forward.

"That night, Shale went out and arrested the men who came to his house. Real public, marched them through the street to the jail. Planed to hang them the next morning." She shook her head. "Next he went to the Mayor's office and was there for a good hour or so. Some say he even threatened Ishmael. What really happened, none know. Shale returned to his home."

Jenni drank the last of her tea and stared down at her cup for a moment.

"Everyone expected him to follow through with his threats to hang those men. But something strange happened. He didn't show up to the jail in the morning. Hours dragged on but there was no sign of him. The other guards were getting nervous and pretty soon the whole town was buzzing. Finally the Mayor had had enough and came down to the jail and released the men. Said Shale never formally charged them with anything so hanging them was wrong."

"Eventually a group of guards decided to go down to Shale's house and see what had happened to him. Many assumed the worse and thought something had happened. But when they got there..." She paused.

Link stirred but she didn't continue. There was a faraway look in her eyes. He cleared his throat and gently touched her arm. She glanced across at him and sighed.

"When they opened his door, there was no answer when they knocked. They found his wife, beaten to death. His children dead, and Shale...he was passed out, laying in a pool of rum with bruised knuckles and a blood soaked knife. A knife that matched the stab wounds in his children."

"He murdered his family..." Link breathed.

"So they say." Jenni answered gravely.

"But...but...why?"

"Oh who knows?" Jenni muttered. "Maybe he couldn't stand the humiliation. Maybe he was always abusive and the situation with the mayor and the town ruffians got the best of his sensibilities. Or maybe..."

"Or what?"

"Or maybe something else happened."

Neither spoke for a long minute. Link finally broke the silence.

"Do you think he was framed?" But Jenni didn't answer. She just stared sadly at her drink. Glancing up she met his eyes for a heartbeat but then glanced down again. "Jenni?" Link probed. "What is it?"

"Shale...he did drink a lot."

Link felt like a massive weight was pressing down on his shoulders. He ran his hands down his face and wished he had something strong to drink himself.

"What happened to him?"

"Well, the people, everyone was so shocked. They put him in jail. He didn't seem to understand what had happened. No one did. There was talk of hanging him but since he had done so much good in his life...well they let him go."

"They let him go?" Link practically exclaimed.

"He was a different man after that." Jenni continued, as though Link hadn't spoken. "They just left him alone. Everyone did. He put himself through his own personal hell. Drinking. Sleeping in ditches. He'd go missing for days before being seen. They took away his sword and left him to his own devices."

"What happened to him?" Link asked.

"Well...after a while he kept hanging around the guards and the jail and since so many felt bad for him, well they let him do things like keep an eye on the jail or do little things for the guards, sharpen swords, get supplies...that sort of thing. Eventually, they just let him back in and now he does mostly patrols and such."

"That's unbelievable." Link muttered.

"He's just a shell of a man. Barely speaks to anyone. He's still a Captain, if you can believe it. They never bothered to take away his rank. Ah, poor Shale. They beat him, they did. They really beat him."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said. The ones he loved, they were gone. Destroyed the man. Now look at him. He just keeps his mouth shut and does what he's told. It's a sad thing for a man like that to end up that way. Real sad."

Jenni stared at Link, as if gauging his reaction. Finally she stood up and dusted off the table top.

"Look kid, I don't know what you're up to, if you want to find Shale so bad, he's usually at the Dark Frog Inn, I don't know what you could expect from him. Probably not much..."

Link nodded his thanks and gathered up his items and headed for the door. _Poor Shale_, he thought. Was it possible he was innocent? Was the murder of his family orchestrated to shame him? It didn't matter. He was a broken man.

But what would happen if Link didn't try, if he didn't try to reach Shale? He needed help, that was clear. He couldn't defeat this conspiracy alone. Of all the obstacles in his path, he barely knew the politics and history of the town. Surely that was something Shale could help him with?

He was lost in thought as he made his way down the street towards the Dark Frog Inn. With frustrating clarity he rolled over the past events in his mind. The hanging bodies. The wolves. The mysterious town meeting. The dreams. The soothsayer. Each led to the other and then back in on itself. Threads drawn taunt and then sprayed bare with new strands branching out in all directions.

Within that maelstrom of images and plots, his mind began to wander into his past. Navi once again dawned on him. Her delicate wings, her small features, small yet beautiful. Feminine, yet strong. Despite her small size she held the soul of a warrior. He remembered the way she looked at him. Protective and encouraging, she was the embodiment of his journey as a hero.

Her absence was an ache on his heart. All of Hyrule called to him. He missed the vast green fields and rolling hills. He missed the clear waters in the rivers and Lake Hylia. Here, far from the wondrous beauty of Hyrule he had found darkness.

He pushed open the doors of the Dark Frog Inn. It was quite a different place than the Golden Slog. The floor was littered with sawdust and hay. Instead of scattered tables, there were long benches that ran lengthwise, at the far end was a small stage with candles on tall holders.

Smoke and incense fogged the bar and made one's cloths feel damp against the skin from heat. A few waitresses moved between the tables bringing large flagons of ale and plates of food. Scanning the occupants, Link spotted a group of men sitting in the far corner each gripping a drink with both hands and talking softly. They were all dressed as guards. Unfortunately for Link, he didn't know what Shale looked like. Approaching people and asking around might not be the wisest course of action. But what else was he supposed to do? _I have to find him, and I'm not going to find him unless I start asking_...

However before he could act on his thoughts, someone else did the work for him.

"Hey Shale!" A loud boisterous voice boomed from across the room. Link winced in spite of himself. Slowly, he slunk to a table and sat. Two men at the far table also seemed disturbed. But their companion wasn't. "Hey Shale! I'm talking to you!" Link spotted the man making all the noise. He had to catch himself to not gape. The man intently making his way between the tables was large and very angry looking. He had a long thick red beard in contrast to his bald head and beady eyes. His neck was layered in fat and he looked to be covered in sweat. Yet he was clearly strong. His arms were large and he looked like he could lift a tree if needed.

He came to a stop next to the table with the three guards. Glaring down at the silent man, he said menacingly "Alright Shale you shit eating drunk. You got the money you owe me?" Link noticed a few more men silently move towards Shale's table.

Nevertheless Shale didn't answer, instead on his companions spoke up. "Listen, Navdo, he'll have the money, he's got time doesn't he?"

"Shut up, you ass weasel." Navdo shouted. He reached down and grabbed Shale by the collar and yanked him to his feet. "I'll just take the money out of your hide." He sneered.

Shale's two companions got to their feet but just as Navdo's reinforcements arrived. A swift punch sent one of Shale's defenders stumbling backward. The other got locked into a grabble with another of Navdo's men. Link couldn't see if Shale had done anything, he didn't wait either.

Getting up he jumped onto his table and leap into the fray. Drawing his shield he bashed one of Navdo's men in the face sending him rolling backwards, blood gushing from his nose. "What the..." Navdo didn't get to finish his thought. Link kicked out the large man's knee which caused him to release Shale and tumble to the ground. It became a brawl quickly then. One of Navdo's men tried to grab Link from behind. He drove his heel onto the man's foot and once released, turned and delivered a swift upper cut to his jaw. Link felt some satisfaction watching the man crumple to the ground. People often underestimated his strength.

Link turned to the rest of the fight. Shale's companions were trading blows with Navdo's men. Shale himself had tackled the fallen Navdo and was raining down blows to the man's face. Link turned as he heard the sound of steel being drawn from scabbard. One of Navdo's men pulled a long dagger and came at Link. He grabbed his assailants wrists and they struggled for the weapon. Finally, Link twisted him off balance and bashed his hands against a nearby table causing the man to drop the knife. Link drove his elbow into the man's face and sent him to the floor. As he fell Link drew his sword and held it to the man's throat.

The sound and sight of Link's blade brought the fight to a close. The assailants, those that could still stand, fled. Navdo, who had been beaten senseless by Shale was dragged to his feet and thrown into the street.

With the excitement over, the patrons returned to their drinks and meals and no one paid any more attention to Link and his new friends. As if nothing had happened, they returned to their seats and drinks. A waitress brought a new round. Link made his way to the free spot at the table and sat down.

"Thanks for the assistance stranger." One of Shale's men said.

"The name is Link."

"Link, well, it's obvious you're not from around here. I'm Randi, I'm a guard here in Wolfsknife, and this," gesturing at Shale's other friend, "is Krauss, my comrade in the guards." Link nodded at each of them.

"I know who you are." Link stated looking at Shale. But the man didn't respond. Instead he cracked his knuckles and stared into his drink.

"You'll have to forgive Shale." Krauss began. "He's not been himself lately."

"Krauss! Shutup!" Randi hissed from across the table. Link didn't take his gaze from Shale. The man was very much as he expected. Tall, lean, slightly grizzled. He seemed to have strength and failure written into his face. A contradiction of intensity and enervation. _How can I reach him_? Link thought. This was a man who had lost everything. _Fear the man who has nothing to lose_... Navi had once said that. Her words echoed so clearly Link almost had to look over his shoulder to make sure the fairy wasn't there.

"I came because I need your help." Link said to Shale.

Very slowly, he looked up and met Link's gaze.

"I'm no help to anyone." He rumbled.

Even Randi and Krauss seemed momentarily taken aback.

"I know what's happened to you." Link stated. Randi looked nervous and Krauss chewed his lip looking between Link and Shale.

"Do you?" Shale growled.

"I've spoken with the soothsayer and Jenni." Shale snorted in contempt. "I can't begin to understand what you've lost, Shale. But I'm here because I need your help. You're the only one who can help me."

"Let me interrupt you right there, kid. What you need is a bag full of rupees, you can handle yourself in a fight, shouldn't be a problem to get, then you head down to street, find a whore and have her suck your cock the for the night. That will solve your problems real fast." Shale tossed a few rupees down on the table and stood up. "Come on boys. This kid has a big night ahead of him. We shouldn't waste any more of his time."

With some reluctance, Randi and Krauss stood up and made to leave with Shale. Link watched them go, feeling as though someone had just reached inside his chest and squeezed his heart until it burst.

"Damnit Shale!" Link shouted, bashing his fist on the table top. "They're torturing that girl to death and if you don't help me she'll die the worst way imaginable! Do you really want another dead girl on your hands?" He shouted.

Shale stopped in his tracks. For a second Link thought he was going to turn around and throttle him. Instead, Shale came and leaned on the table staring into Link's soul. "Every time I close my eyes I see her face."

Link didn't know if Shale was talking about his wife or the girl of his dreams but he didn't care. He had his attention. "Every time_ I_ close my eyes, I see her crying out for mercy in the darkness."

For a long moment they stared at each other. To Link, it felt like hours. But then Shale sat down. Randi and Krauss, concern writ across their faces, also joined them at the table. Link let out a breath and slowly filled in Shale and his companions on his story. He told them of his arrival, his experience with the wolves, spying on the mayor, everything.

"I just told you everything." Link said. "You could kill me now and doom that girl and no one would know because you're the only ones I've trusted with this." He looked into each of their eyes. "I need your help to save her."

Shale exchanged glances with his companions. It was clear they weren't going to speak for him. They were waiting for him to make a decision. Shale returned his gaze to the now empty glass in front of him. "I don't want redemption." he mumbled.

"I'm not offering it." Link said, he couldn't hide the frustration in his voice.

Shale looked at him. It was a plain, open, honest look. His eyes didn't hold fierceness, only earnestly. "What do you plan on doing?"

Link exhaled. For the first time in a long while, he started to feel marginally better about his situation. "We need to find her first. I think we should approach the Reverent Barns. I think he's the most likely to want to help us. Perhaps if he is told what's happening here, he might decide to stop supporting the Mayor and the rest of them."

"I can't imagine that the Reverend would go along with all this...it's just seems so evil..." Randi mused.

"It sounds like he's in over his head." Shale said. "He most likely had some cause he wanted achieved but now that he's involved he sees no way out. We might be able to convince him otherwise."

"I also think we need to talk with the soothsayer." Link added.

"What? Again? I thought you already spoke with her." Krauss asked.

"I did. But she has access to more arcane information. She seems to be aware of the dark forces that are manoeuvring in all this. I suspect that the Mayor and his political ambitions don't mean much in the grand scheme of things. She might be able to provide more information."

"I don't trust her." Randi stated. "There were...are, all sorts of stories about her. In my opinion, she sounds like the type of person behind this whole thing."

"We will defer to Link in this." Shale stated. Randi and Krauss looked ready to interject their thoughts but Shale silenced any objection. "This is his battle. We are just going to help. We aren't seeking redemption." He said that with such finality that Randi and Krauss drew silent. There was a foreboding over the table but Link pushed aside his misgivings.

"Good. Lets head out. Now. We should see the Reverend."

"There will be patrols out." Krauss warned.

"I know ways around them." Randi said. "If we hurry, we can make it to the temple and Barns will still be up."

"I don't care if he's sound asleep. We have things to discuss." Shale muttered.

Despite the late hour, the Temple doors were unlocked. Link pushed open the heavy wooden doors and stepped inside. The Temple was very much like the ones Link had seen elsewhere. This one was larger than exterior had him believe, it was stone, mostly unadorned but still carrying the auspiciousness of holiness.

Shale took up step beside him. "Never liked this place." He said softly.

Ahead of them, at the altar, past row after row of wooden pews, was a figure bent over in prayer. Link started towards him. Shale glanced back at Randi and Krauss, he gave them a curt nod and they both took up positions around the doors. Standing guard against any further intrusions.

Link and Shale approached the man at the altar. He didn't rise or give any impression he was aware of his visitors. Link glanced at Shale and nodded. The guard reached and grabbed the man twisting him around. The move surprised the priest who gave a sharp yell and tried to bolt away but Shale was strong enough to hold him in place.

Wincing at the former Captain's direct approach, Link stepped forward and raised his hands to show the man they meant no harm.

"Reverend Barns." Link said softly.

Barns stopped struggling when he saw who had accosted him.

"Shale... well I must say, I didn't expect to see you in these halls." Shale released him and Barns took a step back and straightened his robes and eyed the former Captain. "You didn't have to manhandle me, I am old enough to be your father..." He glanced at Link. "You... I don't know."

"I'm Link, I'm from the Kingdom of Hyrule."

"Hyrule...my, you've come a long way." Barns said, cocking his head to one side. His bushy eyebrows arched suspiciously. "Why come here to Wolfsknife of all places?"

"Just passing through" Link said.

"This is no time for small talk." Shale rumbled. Barns turned his grizzled brow to the former Captain.

"Shale, what brings you to my temple?"

For a moment neither Link or Shale spoke. The weight of their mission seemed to hang in the air, a dark intensity emanating from the former Captain.

"You know why." The words came out with more ferocity than Link would expect from a man who was previously drinking himself to death. Yet Shale's very presence was a beacon of determination and brooding power. His potent presence brokered no hesitation and no compromise. He was not to be trifled with.

Barns stumbled for words, his hands fluttered about in trepidation. "I...I...I don't..."

Shale's arm shot out faster than Link thought possible, the sudden movement shocking the young Hylian. He grasped the reverend by the collar with a hard yank.

"Tell us what we want to know, Barns." Link said, glancing between Shale and the reverend. All of a sudden wondering if push came to shove, would Link even be able to stop Shale from beating Barns to a bloody pulp.

Barns looked as though he were about to burst into tears, finally he opened his mouth and let out a loud moan.

"I'm an accomplice to evil!" He howled.

"What have you done!" Demanded Shale, violently shaking the reverend.

"It wasn't my fault!" Barns wailed. "The mayor only said it was to break the threat of the workers overthrowing the government!"

"What are you talking about?" Demanded Link.

"Ishmael knew that workers were considering forming guilds and unions to take power away from the Lords, if that happened... the town's economy would grind to a halt. People would turn on each other and...and..."

"And what?" Shale hissed. "You'd be out on your ass? Is that it? You allowed all this to happen to save yourself?"

"No! Save the town! Save us all from a cold death in winter!"

"You pathetic rat!" Shale shouted, he turned and practically threw the old man into the first of the pews.

"Please! Have mercy!" Barns begged. "I'm an old man..."

"You're a coward!" Shale growled. "You let Ishmael torture a child!"

"What?" Barns shrieked. "No! I would never! You must believe me! Ishmael only wanted to crush the guilds. Buy their holdings and...and..."

"And what?" Link pressed.

"He wanted to take their land, become the wealthiest land owner in the lands...and declare himself King..."

Link almost laughed. Instead he smacked Barns across the face. As the old man nearly collapsed off the pew, sobbing, Shale arched an eyebrow at Link, who could only shrug in return. Shale turned and pulled the old man back onto the pew.

"So what did you do then, cover up the girl's disappearance?" Shale growled.

"I...I...don't know what girl you're talking about. But...Ishmael, he and his necromancer...that man, Twine."

"Necromancer?" Link demanded.

"He, he used his sorceries to help Ishmael consolidate his power. But the mayor never should have trusted him. Now he's drunk with power and evil deeds have been done."

"The men who were hanged."

"Twine's idea. He whispered in the mayor's ear... he goes to the graveyard and fraternizes with demons...if anyone is torturing your girl...its him." Barns whispered.

"Bah. He's lying. We should get rid of him." Shale said, disgusted.

"Oh please, mercy!" Whimpered the old man.

Link walked away from the reverend, Shale followed him. They stood in front of the alter, Link ran his hands down his face and sighed. "It still doesn't make sense. Why would Ishmael allow some girl to be tortured? What does he gain from her?" Shale didn't answer. He stared at the candles and worn wood of the alter.

"Perhaps she's the daughter of some enemy...maybe she's connected in some other way."

"But how? And why the cruelty? If she's a hostage surely they can't mean to kill her. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Maybe she's unrelated to the Mayor's plan. Maybe she has some other part in all this." Link muttered. Memories of the golden wolf from his dream lingered in his mind. The dark power that had emerged from the soothsayers reading, they were all clues that spoke of powerful magic, beyond some political scheme for power.

"Either way." Began Shale, "we need to track down this necromancer, Twine. If what the old reverend says is true, we might be able to find him in the graveyard... I think that's our best bet for the moment."

"We just walk into the graveyard and hope to bump into him? Sounds risky." Link cautioned.

"Well then..." Shale said, arching an eyebrow, "perhaps we get the good Reverend to assist us?" He said loud enough for Barns to hear.

Whimpering weakly, the old man glanced between them. "Twine has a small mausoleum he haunts in the graveyard. It can be accessed from a specific grave... a marble coffin with tree growing out of it. Push it aside to gain entrance."

"If you're lying..." Shale warned.

"By all that is holy I swear to you!" Barns moaned. "Please, just go. Leave me to my terror and misery. I'll be dead by the morning for speaking to you."

Shale gestured for Link and company to depart. As they were leaving with Krauss and Randi in tow, Link said to Shale, "do you think someone will hurt him?"

"It's a big temple. Lots of places to hide. People who do bad things in life deserve what they get."

Link winced at the harshness of Shale's tone, which didn't sound as though he were referring only to Barns.

A cold menacing wind blew past Link and the three guards as they stood outside the graveyard gates. There was a bitterness to the air the left Link pining for the sweet dewy forests of his home in Hyrule. Instead, the bite of the wind seemed to gnash its teeth into his bones and deep down Link wondered if courage had a limit.

"I have the key to graveyard." Krauss ventured. "But if the wind blows it shut, or someone closes us in, it'll lock behind us. And I don't know if the key will get us out again."

"It might make sense for someone to stay and guard the gate." Randi suggested.

"Very well. Krauss, you stay and guard the gate. Stay on the inside however, make sure something blocks the gate from locking if it blows shut. Be on the lookout for any trouble, from the cemetery or from the town. " Shale muttered. Krauss nodded and once the doors were open, Link and the rest of his party ventured in.

The graveyard wasn't terribly different from other graveyards Link had seen. The ground was uneven, patched with grass and weeds and dirt. Some graves were uniform and manicured but most were old and looked worse for their age. There was fog rising from the wet ground and Randi paused a moment to light a lantern, although it didn't do much to life the shroud.

"How are we going to find the entrance?" Randi asked.

"I think I know where it is." Shale said softly. "It's deeper in. We should keep our voices low, in case we're not alone." Despite the good advice, Link was slightly unnerved by the quiet. The further they ventured the more decrepit the crypt came to be. Graves stood either broken or leaning to the side. The dirt appeared loose and disturbed.

Scanning the perimeter of the lantern light Link would only discern fog but out of the corners of the eyes, shadows danced through the night, he couldn't tell if it was his imagination or not.

Some of the grave stones appeared so weathered by age the stone had turned a rusty red. Link glanced at some of the writing and inscriptions on the tombs as they walked past. Some of it he could recognize, others had indecipherable glyphs that were alien to him.

Shale paused and pointed to a grave ahead. Randi lifted the lantern and the three could make out the shape of a large coffin shaped tomb. A withered old tree had broken through the top half and was growing outwards like some bent old ghoul. Slowly they approached.

When they reached the grave, Link walked around it, examining the area. Clearly old, falling to pieces, the ground was uneven, but solid. Nothing, aside from the old tree, appeared to be growing in the area. The nearby graves appeared just as old and just as broken. Shale examined the coffin more closely but when there didn't appear to be any markings or inscriptions, shrugged at Link.

The fog was still heavy and the darkness overpowering but Link tried to push that out of his mind. "This is clearly it." He stated, although it didn't need being said.

"What do we do?" asked Randi.

Memories of exploring the graveyards in Hyrule fell back on Link. Last time he pushed open a grave... _Best not to think about it_. He mused.

"I think we can push it open here." Link pointed.

"Should we..." Randi started moving forward but Shale stopped him.

"Hold on." He glanced about and drew his sword. "I suggest we prepare first." He took a few steps back, glanced around. "If we're taken unaware, this would be a most unpleasant place to die."

"I'll push open the grave." Link volunteered. "Shale, keep an eye on us, and everything else, just in case something decides to sneak up on us. Randi, stand over here, raise the lantern so I can see what I'm doing. That's it."

Randi took up position behind Link while he placed his hands on the cold marble grave. Taking a deep breath, he started to push. At first, it didn't budge. But then it started to move. Slowly, with a deep rumble, the marble started to slide back.

The ear-piercing shriek that erupted from the uncovered grave sent Link scrambling back. The cry shattered the night and it felt as though Link's blood had turned to ice. His muscles cramped up, his voice locked in this throat and the world around him began to swirl.

The Redead emerged from the grave slowly, a low moan escaped its masked face as it moved towards Randi, frozen in place from its blood curling scream. Link tried to move but it was as though he were underwater. He tried to reach for his sword but forcing his arm to even move was like forcing it through a tree. Randi was staring with mouth agape as the Redead approached. Limbs trembling his eyes seemed the only part of his body he could move. They darted about in their sockets like two frightened rabbits.

Link tried to shout a warning but his voice died in his mouth. Again he put as much effort as possible to make his arm move, his hand was cramped into a numb ball but he fought it back against the hilt of his sword. He was already stumbling forward on his feet, struggling to get his grip on his sword, the Redead reached out its mangled and charred hands for Randi's throat.

Link pulled his sword free and lurched forward, he didn't have a firm grip but he managed to slash with enough strength to thwart the Redead from reaching the paralysed Randi. Reacting to the blow the monster swayed back, its arms flaying, just as Shale leaped forward hacking with his blade, slicing the Redeads head from its shoulders.

Panting, Link rose from the ground, his limbs finally returning once the spell of horror from the Redead faded. Randi shook his head and stared at the creature in shock. He looked up just in time to voice a warning. A large blur of fur and teeth slammed into Shale, and man and wolf rolled to the ground fighting for their lives.

Link turned as his sharp reflexes brought up his shield to block a small black shape, a throwing dagger that would have implanted itself in the back of his head. He lowered the shield to see a black shrouded figure standing behind the coffin.

"You'll have to excuse my hospitality. I so rarely get visitors. Allow me to introduce my family." Twine said with an icy smile.

A low howl arose from the darkness, followed by another and then another still. Quick shadows darted just outside of Link's field of view. _Wolves...again with the wolves_. Link didn't wait for an attack, instead he lunged at Twine. Raising his sword above his head and leaping upwards preparing to bring down his blade through the necromancer's skull. Eyes widening in surprise from the sudden attack, Twine dodged backwards. Link landed where he used to be standing.

The green clad hero didn't give his opponent time to think, he surged forward swinging his sword. Momentarily beset the necromancer snarled back in frustration before he turned and ran. Link would have given chase but something new was lurching into view.

Link whirled to meet his new foe only to pause and stare at the desiccating corpse heading toward him. Twine's laughter brought his attention back. "Enjoy my family, boy! I'm sorry I can't stay to entertain you. I'll give the girl your regards as I rape her with my dead cock!" Link wanted to slice the necromancers head from his shoulders to silence his insane laughter but the lumbering zombie was getting closer and the sounds of battle from behind indicated that Randi and Shale were fighting for their lives. Link turned but Twine was already gone.

An icy grip clamped down his wrist. He nearly dropped his sword, instead he bashed the walking dead with his shield, which sent it reeling backwards. It's flesh was rotten and bones were already weak from age. Link couldn't tell if the rags it wore were once clothing or if it was scraps of decomposing skin. He didn't give it another thought. He plunged his sword into the corpses chest, lifted the blade upwards, which knocked its head back and separated the lower half of its jaw. Groaning, it swung its arms like clubs but Link was able to dodge and swing again, this time decapitating the zombie. Black steaming blood jutted from its neck as it slumped to the ground.

Link turned and hustled back towards Shale and Randi. He could see that the two were already engaged. Randi was hacking away at a walking corpse, one that was considerable newer... _one of hanged men... _Link realized. Two dead wolves sat at Shale's feet and he was dividing his attention from a circling wolf with yellow fangs and a shambling zombie with only one arm and half a face. Link was running, he spared Randi a split second glance... _they enjoyed watching us die_... ran off the marble tomb using it for high ground and leaped off, he sailed through the air, and slammed his sword down through the back of the zombie attacking Shale.

The monster crumbled under his attack and as Link pulled himself up, Shale was dispatching the wolf. Link glanced behind and saw the charging beast just with enough time to shout "Duck!" Link dropped low to avoid its charge, expecting Shale to do the same, instead the big man slammed the pommel of his sword into the head of the wolf as it flew through the air towards him. There was a sickening sound of bone snapping and the dying wolf was tossed aside by Shale where it rolled to the ground, twitching, before it died.

"I could use some help over here!" Randi shouted from across the fray. Despite the jocular phrasing, Link could hear the panic working its way up Randi's voice. The guard was clearly not used to such supernatural encounters. _Who is_? About fifteen paces away Randi was engaged with one corpse, far more skeletal than flesh, it reminded Link of the stalfoes he faced in Hyrule. Another walking dead was approaching Randi from behind. It would be upon him moments. Yet Link and Shale were too far to reach him first.

The corpse swiped a skeletal hand like it was axe, Randi blocked it but as he did he retreated, practically into the arms of the zombie behind him. With an inhuman groan it brought down its arm on his and sent his sword clattering to the ground. Randi tried to duck away but the corpse caught him with a swipe along his chin. Blood streaked through the air. Shale was already racing towards him, but Link could see he wouldn't make it in time. Glancing about, he spotted the dagger Twine had thrown at him.

The zombie behind him, wrapped its arms around Randi the way a Redead would, struggling but unable to overpower the monster he tried to push it backwards. The skeletal zombie moved in, gripping the frantic Randi by the throat, it pulled him towards it effortlessly, its jaw of rotten teeth and hanging flesh opening wide to bite Randi's neck open.

Link darted for the dagger, as his hand gripped the hilt he rolled forward back to a crouching position, he used his forward momentum and hurled the dagger at the monster.

The creature's head reeled back as the dagger impacted the side of the head just before it could bite into Randi. The force of the blow sent it off kilter and seconds later Shale drove into like a bull. Randi was able to twist away from the zombie already holding him. As soon as he was free he dropped to the ground. Link, already sprinting, hammered into it. The zombie lacked grace but it was strong on its feet. It didn't fall over but Link had his sword out and stabbed again and again into the corpses torso. Black boiling blood gushed out of the midsection until, like a burst balloon, the whole upper body seemed to deflate and it collapsed.

With the immediate threats defeated, the Randi slowly rose, breath heaving, he retrieved his sword and the three of them came together.

"We need to get out of here." Randi panted. "We're lucky to have survived this... but I can't keep going..."

"The sun is rising, we should take shelter regardless, recover our strength and return with a full complement of guards and clear the area." Shale said, his own voice horse.

"This isn't the root of the evil." Link said. "This was a diversion. A trap, I suspect. We should get -" He was interrupted by renewed howls. "Come on!" He shouted. The three of them took off towards the exit. _They don't have experience fighting such beasts_...Link thought. _We need to regroup_...

They were nearly at the entrance to the graveyard when a rough snarl erupted from the ground. A arm burst from a newly laid grave and grabbed Shale and dragged him to the ground. Link and Randi turned and watched as a freshly buried corpse crawled out of its grave and attacked Shale, tackling the former guard captain. Link bolted from Randi's side towards the captain. Shale however was strong enough to hold the assault off and deliver a strong blow to the monster's head. The zombie staggered off him and Shale rolled to the side, raised his sword and plunged it through the back of the monsters skull. It's whole body shuddered as black blood oozed outwards. Shale slowly got to his feet just as Link came to a halt in front of him.

He nodded at Shale's impressive work. "Not bad."

"Come on!" Randi shouted, he turned and started running back towards the entrance, right into Krauss, except it wasn't Krauss any longer. The lower half of his face was gone, just a throbbing mound of blood-covered bone and tendons. His arms hung loose at his sides, his left one appeared dislocated and wounds on his neck, shoulder, and chest bleed thick black blood.

"Krauss..." Randi mumbled before the now walking dead raised his right arm, which still gripped its sword and swung for Randi.

Link tried to shout but he stumbled to form words. The blade slashed into Randi's shoulder. He had started to move at the last second but the blade still cut deep and Randi tumbled with the blow falling onto his side.

The walking dead thing that was once Krauss didn't stop to deliver a killing blow to his former comrade. Instead it shrieked its otherworldly angst and started to hack madly at Randi. The guard used his arm to absorb the abuse and the zombie didn't seem to care whether it hit with blunt edge or the sharp one but never the less was inflicting serious wounds. Link, using his shield like a battering ram, charged into Krauss zombie.

It staggered back, dropping its sword, Link didn't give it a reprieve, he charged again, bashing with his shield, off balance the zombie stumbled, back towards the gates. Link stabbed with his sword, choosing his moment to strike, the blade penetrated through Krauss' face and out the other side of its head, pulverizing bone and smearing its brain as it collapsed to the ground. Black blood gushed from the head wound. Link didn't stop, he severed the head at the neck and delivered one final jab to the chest. The head was no longer recognizable as Krauss, just a smashed in hunk of soft red, like a crushed egg.

Shale helped Randi to his feet. The man had taken several cuts and slashes to his arm and shoulder. It didn't look fatal though. Blood was oozing profusely but if they got him help he should survive. That more than could be said for Krauss.

Link turned to his companions. "Come on, I know a place where we can be safe. For the moment. We need to hurry."

He led them back into town, away from the open graveyard, as the sun's first rays began to shine.


	7. All That you Have Shall Be Destroyed

Author's Note:

Not intended for commercial purposes. The Legend of Zelda and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

Caution, this horror story contains dark situations. Blood, torture, depictions of violence and other nasty things.

I've made a few corrections and minor changes here and there. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Shadows of Spilt Blood

Chapter 7: All That you Have Shall Be Destroyed

The door of the soothsayer burst open as Link planted his foot against it. It probably wasn't locked. Nevertheless, tonight wasn't the night for knocking.

Link helped Shale bring Randi inside, they brought him to the center of the shop, near the destroyed table from Link's last visit. Sounds of movement upstairs meant the soothsayer probably knew they were there.

Randi grimaced as Shale wrapped his arm in cloth. He had already helped himself to some of the potions on the shelf, apparently he knew which to were the ones to use.

"What happened back there?" The injured guard asked. Link had been around enough people in difficult situations to know that wasn't the real question Randi was asking. The guard had been there. He had seen perfectly well that dead corpses had risen from their graves and attacked them. He had seen perfectly well that Krauss had somehow been turned into a walking nightmare and nearly killed them. No, what Rand was actually asking was "will I be okay?" That was what it came down to. The man had just had his life turned upside down. Now he needed to know if it had turned back to normal yet.

Link couldn't answer that question.

"Clearly the situation is worse than we thought." Shale said. This man was very good at stating the obvious but making it sound thoroughly astute, Link mused.

They were so focused on attending to Randi that the quick sound the dagger made as it was drawn was the only warning Link had. Fortunately he was used to the sound. He turned and caught Selene's wrist as she was about to drive the dagger into this back. Shale jumped to this feet, ready for battle but Link held his hand for him to stop. Selene didn't struggle. She let the dagger fall from her hands and clatter to the floor. Her large emotional eyes bore into Link. Her mouth moved but she didn't make a sound. Finally, with a whimper, she started to sink to her knees.

Link held her up best he could, he didn't let her hands go, but he let her place her head on his shoulder. "You should have killed me." She said softly. "It would have been kinder."

"What is the meaning of this?" Shale said. That dark tone indicating he was losing patience.

"We will all die." Selene muttered.

"What?" Randi asked? "What did she say?"

The soothsayer had spoken quietly, not loud enough for the others to hear, only Link. Which was good because they didn't hear the contempt in her voice. It was practically palatable. She again looked into Link's eyes. It suddenly became evident to Link that her appearance had changed dramatically since he last saw her. She was pale, looking almost feverish. The purple in her hair had faded and the black color from her lips was runny.

"Link!" Shale demanded.

He frowned as he stared at Selene. It was as if someone had sucked all the confidence and vitality from her soul.

"Link!" Shale said, louder than before. Selene blinked at him. She closed her mouth and something harder in her eyes seemed to take charge of the vulnerable thing he held. She rose from her knees and gave Shale an equally dark look.

Link also stood. He glanced about the room at the three people now staring at him.

"Do you know what happened to us?" Link asked the soothsayer. She nodded. Link continued. "It might have been a trap, or perhaps Barns didn't know anymore than we did."

"If that's true, he will be next." Shale stated.

"You mean, they'll go after him for betraying their location?" Randi asked.

"He was involved. Some way, and now that we know, his position is compromised." Shale responded.

"He did imply that when we spoke with him." Link added.

"We should retrieve him, bring him here, interrogate him and learn where the source of this devilry is located."

"Shale, I don't think that's a good idea. Assuming we could get him, assuming he's even still alive, bringing him here would only allow our enemies to find us..."

"They already know." Selene said.

"I would not listen to a witch." Shale countered.

"Would you rather listen to a man who butchered his own family?"

Link squeezed his eyes shut and mentally prepared himself to drag Shale's screaming fury from Selene's neck, but the outburst of rage didn't come. He could see it run in his eyes. But the captain made no move.

"They already know we're here?" Link asked. Selene glanced at him as if he had asked what color the sky was.

"Yes."

"Then what are they waiting for?"

"Us." She replied.

Link frowned. He did not understand and was beginning to question the validity of coming here for help.

"Okay, so where are they, then? We need to rescue that girl, she is the key here. We have to find them and get her away."

"If what you've told us of her is true, and she is indeed some part of their plans, they won't let her go without a fight." Shale said.

"Not to mention, how are we supposed to get out of town with her?" Randi asked. Earning him looks from Link and Shale. "I mean, we would have to leave town right? We're not staying here, right?"

Link sighed. Randi was right, for the most part. Clearly the power brokers in the town were against them. They had few safe havens here. They would have to rescue the girl and somehow get out of town with who knows what chasing after them.

"You...wish to return to Hyrule?" Selene ventured. Now she had all the attention. She glanced at a rolled up map leaning against the wall. Link pulled it up and unfurled it. The map showed Wolfsknife and the surrounding woods.

"Hyrule is not on this map. It's at least a two month journey back." Selene shook her head at Link's words. She came and pointed at a small mark made, near the town and in the woods.

"Here, is what you'll need."

"What is it." Shale asked.

"In the deep hallow surrounding the town there is an old grotto, inside is a path... this path is unlike others in that distance is shorter through it."

Link nearly clapped his hands when she said that.

"It's a warp tunnel!"

"A what?" Shale and Randi said in unison.

But Link was too excited to explain. He had encountered such tunnels in his adventures. These strange paths would often connect distant parts of Hyrule together in ways that defied logic or understanding. A tunnel at the bottom of a lake could lead to the middle of a forest - days or even weeks away by horse or walking.

"Where does it lead?" He demanded of Selene.

"Wait what is this, what does it mean?" Shale growled.

"The path leads to the North Woods."

"The North Woods!" Link exclaimed. The North Woods were directly north of Hyrule Castle, about a day's ride from the mountain valley near Death Mountain.

"What does this all mean?" Shale said, grabbing Link's shoulder. Finally the hero calmed down enough to explain (what little) he knew of warp tunnels but of the benefit of having one nearby.

"If we can make it to the grotto, we'll be able to ride through this tunnel and it will be like we traveled for months but the journey will only take minutes. We'll emerge in Hyrule, a day's ride from help on the other side!"

"And what's to stop us from being chased?" Shale countered.

"We can trap the entrance, find a way to collapse it so we aren't followed. But this could be our salvation!"

Despite Link's excitement, the others didn't seem enthused. Selene watched him with a combination of sadness and anger, Shale held a look of constant frustration and impatience and Randi couldn't hide the anxiety he was feeling.

"What about Barns?" Shale asked, unmoved.

"What about him?" Randi remarked. "I mean, do we even need him? We can escape now." He sounded cautiously optimistic. Of course escaping was easier said than done.

"We still need to rescue the girl." Link stated.

"So... what do we do?" Randi asked, looking between Shale and Link. Neither of them spoke.

"We should figure out what happened to Barns" Link began. He stared intently at Selene's ruined table and hoped he wasn't making a terrible miscalculation. "We should also find the warp point, trap it so we can quickly use it and collapse it after."

"Wait... why aren't we just leaving now?" Randi asked timidly.

"We can't just leave!" Link said, a little more harsh than he intended.

"I would." Selene muttered. The three men glanced at her but no one broke the silence.

"Well... shouldn't we at least warn people? Or get some more guards?" Randi ventured.

"We don't know who to trust." Shale said with gravitas. "We have no idea of who is controlling who. For all we know, we could end up with enemies at our backs. Secrecy is our best option."

"I tend to agree." Link replied. He wandered over to the map and tried to imagine what Navi would say if she was here. _Probably to flee as fast as I could_...

"There is enough bad blood in this town already. Workers who would normally be busy during the day spend it drinking, the guards are corrupt and there's a murder investigation every time a whore says 'no'" Shale rumbled. "Our best bet is to keep a low profile. As much as possible, we must not draw attention to ourselves."

Selene snorted but didn't reply. Link nodded his head and tried to think of the best way forward. He was used to traveling alone. Suddenly having allies was a bit jarring to him. Nevertheless, it was welcome in other respects. A nagging memory of someone in Termina waxing on in the face of death over the worse part of dying alone wasn't the dying part, it was being alone.

"We should go find the Reverend Barns." Shale suggested.

"I still think we should see for ourselves the enchanted area that connects to Hyrule." Link countered. "If it proves to be a myth, this whole thing could end badly for us."

The candle light in Selene's store flickered menacingly.

"Perhaps we should divide our efforts." Shale responded. "We can seek out the reverend." He gestured to Randi.

"I can examine the tunnel to Hyrule." Link said with a nod.

"You both will."

"What?" Link and Selene said in unison.

"Take the witch with you, Link." Shale continued. "I don't trust her with any of this. And if she's going to betray us, I'd prefer it to be around one of us."

Selene didn't respond with words, but she seethed anger at Shale. Her face seemed to darken, perhaps gaining color after looking so frail, her dark eyes shot him invisible rays of hate and her lips mumbled incoherent curses.

"If she wanted to betray us, she would have done so already." Link said, stepping between Shale and the soothsayers dark glares.

"If you say so." Shale replied, but he didn't sound convinced. "If you don't take her, I'm putting her in a cell until we return."

"Try it, you wife murdering son of a bitch..." Selene rasped. Link wasn't fast enough to interrupt Shale's back handed slap to the soothsayer that sent her sprawling to the ground. Link stared agape at Shale.

"She's dangerous. Don't let her out of your sight." He warned. Without another word or glance at the girl on the ground, he turned and left. Randi followed, eyes downcast.

Link turned and stared at Selene as she lay on the ground. Her hair obscured her face from him. She had one hand flat on the floor, and her shoulders gently shook. _She must be crying_. Link thought. But he heard no sobs or moans. Instead a dry, humorless chuckled escaped her as she slowly sat up. Link winced when he saw her face, her dishevelled hair hanging over her face, an angry bruise already beginning to form where Shale had smacked her.

Yet her lips curled back in a mocking half smile. Link reached out to her. His eyes dipped down as he reached for her hand. The fall had also unaligned her gown, the strings at the front had come undone and her shoulder strap had slipped down her arm. She glanced up at him, watching him from behind her strewn about hair with her dress hanging off one shoulder, revealing her smooth white skin. Her bare arm, her pale figure partly revealed, she made no effort to hide herself from his gaze which lingered on her exposed breast.

Link started to furiously blush and practically pulled his hand away and turned his gaze from the woman. Smiling in a deeply unnerving way, she slowly stood. Link glanced at her sidelong, she made no effort to pull her dress back on.

"Most men who beat women like to stare too." She said in a teasingly husky voice. Her point didn't seem to be seductive though. Instead Link was deeply humiliated. Shame poured off him and he turned completely away.

"I'm sorry he did that." He breathed. He expected a cutting retort. Instead he gasped as he felt her hands slide around him as she place her cheek against his back. He could feel the impress of her exposed breast on his side.

There was nothing conciliatory in her tone. "I've had worse." She mumbled into the back of his neck. "And before this is over, I suspect I'll have much worse..."

And she withdrew from him, the sounds of her steps make Link turn, she wandered into the back of the shop. "I'll change into something else and we'll be off soon."

Link retrieved Epona from the inn and Selene rode behind him. Her arms around his waist. The journey was quiet for the most part. Selene only spoke to give him directions, a quick "this way" or "now east" but she didn't say a word about Shale or anything else. There was a slight quaver to her voice. It seemed higher in tone than before. Link could sense the tension in her. He didn't blame her.

She directed them for close to an hour. When they left the town she pointed him off and around. Down into a valley and through a dry riverbed. He hadn't been this way before and it didn't take long before he was lost. Fortunately she seemed completely aware of where they were going.

The air was warm and muggy. It had rained recently, it seemed. Leaves crunched underfoot and Epona seemed content to remain at a slow meander. They made their way through the riverbed for a while. Link began to wonder if the portal entrance might be at the end of the river but Selene soon directed them out. The forest began to quickly level, the trees became slimmer and more evenly spaced. It reminded him of the Lost Woods.

As they made their way through the trees, Link noticed a series of mounds in the forest floor, some looked like small huts of mud, others like rock cairns. They appeared scattered amongst the trees. However they increased in quantity the deeper they went.

"What are these things?" Link asked Selene as they rode past one.

"Barrows. Graves." Selene said quietly.

"Graves? For whom? How old are they?"

"Many years, hero. I do not know who lays under them. Ancient warriors? Demon kings? Dead dogs? The truth is lost to time." She replied.

_Lost to time_. Link mused. There's a phrase that could apply to him.

"Do you sense anything from them?" Link ventured. The soothsayer didn't respond immediately. She stared at the barrow they passed. She looked away quickly and pressed her face into Links shoulder. "What? Did you sense anything?"

"Fear."

Link winced. "There are a lot of them."

"There are a lot of things to fear."

"Yes. That's true."

Shortly after they passed through barrows, they started to see remnants of stone and arches rising out of the forest like vigils of a lost world. They passed a column that reached only as high as Link's waist. A stone block, that could have been the base of something much bigger, now sat lonely and weathered in the centre of a field of overgrown bushes and shrubs. Arches, covered in vines and shaded by trees marked the outskirts of a large circle.

They entered on one side, the block of stone in the middle and directly opposite was a crumbling stone structure. Large enough for a carriage to travel through, but not by much. The entrance led down a flight of weathered steps into darkness. Clearly it was once part of a larger temple or building but now all that remained was this strange dais and stairs that seemingly led into the earth.

"Through there, one will emerge many miles away." Selene murmured.

Link dismounted, the soothsayer remained on Epona. The air was crisp with a wintery feel. When Link arrived in Wolfsknife, it was summer. But here, the air brought with it a cold frost. He glanced around the clearing. There were no sounds. No birds, no animals. And with some surprise he realized there was no breeze. Despite the chilly feeling, his breath wasn't visible, he wasn't shivering, and indeed, it seemed there was no evidence of a drop in temperature. The more he thought about it the more he could feel pin pricks of sweat on his back.

Cautiously he stepped forward towards the stone in the centre of the clearing. With each step he felt a deeper urge to wave his hands in front of him like he was swimming or wading into thick fog. He glanced back at Selene on Epona. They were as still as a painting. There was an ethereal quality to the surroundings as Link brought his attention back to the clearing. The leaves, the trees, the stone and vines, all seemed too perfect, too precise.

As his gaze rested on the stone, he felt the faintest touch of wind along his cheek. He approached it, forcing aside the strange numbness that seemed to nag at his senses. It was dreamlike how the world stayed totally transfixed on him as he reached out to touch the stone.

With his fingers just inches from the stone, it seemed like a wave passed between his hand and the rock. It was as if a curtain had fluttered in a breeze. He glanced down at his hand, hovering over the surface of the stone, he frowned as it appeared if he was looking through clear water. He wiggled his fingers and they flopped like banners on top of Hyrule Castle. Rotating from extremes, first heavy and then light, his hand either weighed him down or allowed him to float.

Purplish wings lifted the scepters of grandeur in an empty corridor in Link's mind. He saw ghosts drift by, necks bent at obscure angles. _A dream_. He thought. He tried to move his hand closer to the stone. A pulsing heart beat loudly in his ear. A wet soundless moan could be seen floating past his eye but he couldn't move his hand.

Years could have past while he stood there, spirits were born, grew old, died and were born again while he waited. Again curtains waved but he ignored them. He could hear the sound of music far away, like the inviting sound of laughter from a pub. He stood on dais in the Temple of Time and watched as supplicants came, robed in white cloth, they came and bowed to him. Pressed their heads to the cold ground and butterflies danced in the air.

One by one they disrobed, Link watched the cloaks fall to the round. The women would not meet his gaze, all except one. Her long golden hair, her eloquent body, her stark blue eyes met his. _Go forward_. She mouthed.

The curtain waved in front of his face. But the dancing figure on the table drew his attention. Malon lifted her hand and beckoned him. He would have sat up but he seemed rooted to his chair. Her nakedness, her fiery red hair, she called to him. Smoke clouded up the room and Link turned to himself who sat across from him. A smile crested Link's face. Malon danced seductively for his doppelganger. Assuming he knew which Link he was, he raised his hands. In one, he held a small dagger, blood dripped lustily from its point. He held up his other hand, his fingers were covered in a clear shining liquid which gleamed in the candle light. Malon curled up in front of him to die. She smiled sweetly as she bled all over him. Link, he still wasn't sure which one he was, leaned his head back as pleasure overtook him.

The sounds of music came wafting over the smoke. A Zora band stood on a stage plucking strings. Link glared at a man sitting in the corner. He was dressed in black, only his scared hands were visible next to the candle on his table. He felt the dark figure watching him. He offended Link, but he felt it would rude to leave.

A curtain waved in front of him and in the distance he thought he heard a wolf howl.

He saw his hand over the stone then. He realized he was speaking.

"Go forward." He said. Again and again. He was just repeating the same words over and over again. Staring at his hand.

A droning bell signalled and two men in hoods came with sceptres and dead bodies. They stood alongside and helped the dead bodies into the graves. Like tumbling refuse, the bodies fell into the abyss. One after another. Only the men with the hoods and sceptres bared witness. Link wanted to tell them to stop, they were making such noise. But the bodies just kept coming.

The men giggled like poe's. One of them started to wave his sceptre like it was a baton. The other shook his head and gestured for more dead to come to the grave. A new body came to fall but the men in hoods immediately stood in its way, blocking it from Link's sight. They fumbled with it and shortly produced a black cloth and covered its head with it. They stood aside and helped it to the grave. It was a woman. But she wasn't dead. There was a freshness to her skin, battered as it were. Link couldn't see her face or her hair but he could see bruises and welts along her arms and legs. She regarded him as the men in hoods led her to the grave. She tried to pause then, maybe shout something to him but the men in hoods started to push her to the grave. She struggled. Link shouted at them to stop. One of them used his sceptre like a club and bashed the girl in the back of the head. She tumbled into the open grave.

Slowly she fell.

"Go forward. Go forward. Go forward. Go forward. Go forward." Link repeated.

Reaching out, he clasped the curtain as it waved in front of his face. He pushed it apart. Warm air buffeted against his face. He went forward.

Link's hand stopped trembling, slowly but surely he pushed his hand down and onto the stone slab.

The moon passed overhead as Link sat on the stone slab in the middle of the clearing. It was a cool night and Link felt a profound sense of ease sitting on the stone. He couldn't remember how long he'd been there, it could have been minutes, days or perhaps years. Time didn't matter after all.

There was very little light at night. The moon cast a silver light over the clearing. But Link couldn't see anything past the ring of arches that surrounded the slab. He seemed to recall that there were woods out there, but he couldn't be sure. He might have dreamed that. He also couldn't be sure, but it seemed like the only sound here was his own breathing. And he seemed to be breathing rather loudly. That's all he could hear.

Link squinted into the darkness. Off in the distance he could see the faint shine of some light. Was it a torch? But it was moving towards him. Soon he could detect the faint sounds of footsteps. Padded feet actually. A long sliver of light began to form along the ground. That faint light was getting a lot closer.

For some profound reason, Link was blissfully aware of everything at once. The coolness of the stone, the dew on the grass, the moon light reflecting off the mist... and then the presence of a wolf, moving like a dream into the clearing.

Link blinked at her. She was both gold and silver; black and gray, dark and terrible and beautiful. She seemed massive and powerful; each step sending earthquakes and thunder bolts ricocheting around the clearing. Yet she was also small and light footed, seemingly not even touching the ground as she walked towards him.

Link didn't know what to say.

"I saw you in a card." _Idiot_. He thought.

As the wolf approached, Link felt an incredible weight draw against him. She was so powerful that the world was being pulled towards her. Her jaws parted and Link saw her sharp teeth, she threw back her head and howled and then, Link fell into the earth.

The rushing wind against his ears was the only deafening sound. He passed through the ground, passed through underground rivers and through hidden chambers deep in the womb of the earth. Spinning and falling he came to rest on a gnarled old tree. He was sitting above the ground, or at least he thought it was the ground. It looked like fur. But wet and oily. Long, thick fur rustled in the wind, or was it grass? He couldn't tell. Something however, was moving through it. It was dark and ineffable.

It's presence was vile though. He could sense malevolence and raw hatred emanating from it. Slithering through the fur or grass, it arched up, bellowing anger. It's fanged jaws flashed menacingly in the darkness.

Suddenly he was moving again. Hurling through time and earth. He found himself looking down on a moon lit forest, a pack of majestic wolves running through the trees. But something was chasing them. A dark shape, as virulent as a plague and it was following them, trees and plants died as it passed, even the light was swallowed up. One by one it consumed the fleeing wolves, they each cried out as it overcame them. Link couldn't stand to watch but he couldn't look away. After the darkness rolled across the woods, he saw within, dark red eyes blink open. One and then another. Sets of them. Slowly, pairs of wolves, only unlike the ones he saw before, began to emerge. They were dark, mangy, and their growls and barks were full of hate and anger.

The world began to spin. He flowed up and down, passing through time again and again. He felt the sensation of grass pressing against his face. His heart beat in his ears, he could feel his pulse all throughout his body. Distantly he hear something in his head.

"Save them."

His eyes opened and he found himself laying in the grass, next to the slab of stone. Selene was straddling him. She gazed skyward with a combination of cold pity. For a second he stared up at her and he couldn't find his voice. Feeling humiliated at the throbbing of his member, he forced the words out despite his dry mouth.

"What happened?" He licked his lips and felt his throat become less dry. "What are you doing? Get off me."

She shrugged as if she'd care either way and lifted herself off him.

"What were you doing?" He asked her again.

"You walked up to the stone, you put your hand over it and kept repeating 'go forward, go forward, go forward' until you reached down and touched it. Then you passed out. I came over to you and you told me to mount you."

Link couldn't help the embarrassed feeling laying there with Selene standing over him. So he looked away and pushed himself up. He dusted himself off, "I said what to you... Uh, how long was I out?"

"You said 'render yourself to me woman. Mount me and give me yourself and all you are.'" She shrugged, "you were out a few minutes."

Link's whole body ached. He was stiff, as if he had been laying there unmoving for generations. He winced at the hardness in his groin, which ached with each throb.

"Felt longer." Link muttered, trying to shake off the humiliation.

"The gateway." Selene said, flicking her eyes from Link to the stone arch that led through some magical source to another part of Hyrule.

"Yes." Link muttered. He could tell from the shape of the stone that it wasn't going to be difficult to rig it to fall. He could place some strong rope around the columns at the front and as they rode through it, they could grab the ropes and it would pull down the entrance.

They set out to do what they came to do. Epona moved about the clearing, occasionally sniffing the grass and bushes but not tasting them. Link was not worried about her leaving without him. He wrapped rope around areas where the stone looked weak, he also noticed a few places where load stones were holding up heavy pieces, a carefully placed rope could cause significant damage if pulled at a load stone.

Working around the gateway was disconcerting. Occasionally Link would hear sounds coming from the tunnel, faint music or even voices but Selene claimed not to hear anything.

They finished their task, confident that when the time came, the sabotage would work and they would be able to escape pursuit.

Link called to Epona who quickly trotted up, seemingly eager to leave the area. Link helped Selene up and she rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. She didn't say anything and they rode on in silence.

Link considered his waking dream. Why had he told Selene to do? _Render yourself to me_... The words left him feeling disturbed. It was worse that he didn't remember saying it. Had she lied? _No, I don't think she would have done that_. He couldn't deny that his dreams carried an intense sexual undertow. _Mount me and give me yourself and all you are_ the implication of such words frightened him. _Give me yourself_... that was not something he envisioned saying. _And all that you are_... Link wanted any potential lover to be an equal, not a slave.

His vision of the wolf left him pensive. He had said the words "go forward" over and over again. What had it meant? _Never mind that, what had any of it meant_? He wondered. The whole thing was a bizarre stream of images and thoughts, he couldn't established what any of it had to do with each other. He suddenly thought of Malon, her long red hair, her naked breasts, her body, seductive and smooth. _Her blood_. He thought. Her blood had poured out of her on to his double. Despite the disturbing image in his mind, he couldn't shake the vividness of her form from his mind. He shifted uncomfortably in the saddle.

Selene didn't stir, perhaps she was asleep. Link again felt the need for his companion Navi. How he would love to hear her voice in his ear, her compassion, her advice, _and her resolve_.

They passed the mounds and their occupants below, they passed through the woods and the river bed. Link recalled the way well. Soon they were back at the town. When they passed through the gates one of guards spat on the ground dismissively. Link felt Selene squeeze him ever so slightly.

They arrived back at Selene's shop.

When they opened the door, they found Shale and Randi waiting for them. They looked grim. Selene silently wandered into the back and began to make tea.

Link glanced at the guardsmen.

"I've rigged the portal."

"Good." Shale stated. "But I think we have another problem."

"What?"

"We checked out the temple. The place was ransacked. The reverend was gone." Shale explained. He glanced over at Randi.

"Signs of a struggle. Looks like he paid for helping us."

"Was there any clues? Anything to indicated where they took him?" Link asked. The guards exchanged glances.

"We found a few things." Shale began. "There was a particular kind of dust in the footprints. I would say they came from one of the abandoned mines."

"Abandoned mines?" Link asked.

"On the far side of town, past the slums, there's an old mine. It's been sealed up. The entrance was intentionally collapsed."

"I thought the town was primary a logging village?" Link asked.

"It is. The mine dried up nearly a hundred years ago. No one has been there since." He paused. "But there's nowhere else you find this type of rock dust."

Link paced about in thought. "Okay. So that's where they took Barns. Do we know how long ago this was?"

"My guess is that they came for him an hour or so after we left."

"When we confronted Twine." Link clarified.

"Things are getting bad out there." Shale muttered. Link glanced at the door. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"We saw a couple guards. They looked drunk." Randi said. "Apparently there's rumors of murder, kidnapping...no one is investigating."

"No one has seen the mayor either." Shale stated. "I think that this town is about ready to burst. I can feel the tension around here."

"Then we should get ready." Link said.

"We _need_ to be ready. We need to do this. _Now_. Shale insisted. "It's only going to be a matter of time before people start turning on us." For a few seconds Link discounted what Shale said, but then he saw the seriousness in his expression. The dark lines under his eyes spoke to his intuition.

_Go forward_

"Alright. Let's go."

They gathered their supplies. Link sharpened his sword and restrung his bow. He had his shield and recovered his supplies from the Golden Slog. Jenni gave him a troubled look as he gathered his belongings and paid his tab. He didn't pause to chat, as he was leaving he noticed one the waitresses washing the table tops, she was the one who spoke to him earlier. She had a dark bruise under her left eye and a nasty cut along her chin.

He glanced back at the bar with a worried look. Jenni sat regarding him with a strange suspicious expression. She didn't look at all like the friendly warm inn keeper he had met when he first arrived in town.

He quickly left the establishment and hurried to meet with Shale and the others.

When he returned to Selene's shop they had attached her covered wagon to Epona and Randi and the soothsayer sat at the driver's seat of the carriage. Shale stood beside them. Sword on his back. Once all loaded, they made their way to the mine.

In another part of town, Mayor Ishmael was sitting at his desk, a glass of wine and a bottle gripped fervently in his hand. The door to the office slowly opened and Twine stepped in with a smile.

"Twine!" The mayor practically shouted. "Where the hell have you been? It's practically pandemonium out there!"

"Oh? I hadn't noticed."

"Don't toy with me. What is going on?" The mayor shook with rage.

"Toy with you? Dear Mayor, I would never do that." Twine said softly as he stepped over the to the desk, looming over the mayor.

"You miserable weasel, I demand answers! I said to keep the people afraid, not turn them into lunatics!" The mayor stood up. Still gripping his bottle of wine. "So far today, we've had three rapes, two murders and a bunch of fucking little street urchins beat my horse to death!" He threw the bottle of wine against the wall where it shattered.

Twine shook his head and tisked sarcastically. "Such an expensive vintage too."

Screaming his frustration, the mayor bolted across the room and grabbed Twine's jacked and shook him.

Twine swung hard and clubbed the mayor across the face. The blow sent him flipping over his desk.

"How...dare...you! I'll... I'll have you hung... I'll have you burnt at the stake!" Ishmael stammered.

"You'll do what?" Hissed Twine as he surged forward, grabbing the mayor with his icy cold hands. He lifted the smaller man and practically threw him over the desk and onto the floor at the necromancer's feet.

"What? I didn't hear you, Mr. Mayor." Twine said with savage glee. He reached down and dragged the mayor to his feet, his hands wrapped around the smaller man's neck. The mayor's hands beat frantically at Twine's wrists and clawed over his hands as he struggled to breath.

"Guards...help...guards!" Ishmael choked. The door to his office slowly creaked open and a guard slowly stepped in.

"Well? Your mayor gave you an order. Aren't you going to answer him?" Twine asked with mock puzzlement. The guard stepped forward into the light and the mayor gave a startled shriek. The man stood with his neck twisted to one side. His skin was pale and his eyes were dull. The guard opened his mouth and two long black feelers issued out, followed by more. His neck bulged as something worked its way up under his skin. There was a loud cracking sound as the man's jaw broke and the legs and head of a skulltulas emerged from the guard's mouth. It's boney shell was slick with black blood and the guards eyes rolled in their sockets as it bared its fangs.

"Noooo..." moaned the mayor. Twine gave him another shake and then tossed him back on to the floor.

"I betrayed you, Mr. Mayor. My Lord Mayor, the Mayor who would be King. I betrayed you." Twine said icily.

"You monstrous bastard. " Ishmael choked.

"Oh yes. In fact, we used you. Did you know that? We had never intended to help you with your pitiful goals."

"Where...is...Reverend Barns..." the Mayor gasped, eyeing Twine with hatred.

"Ohhh...where is Reverend Barns?" Twine mocked. "Poor old Reverend Barns..." the necromancer walked around the mayor and over to his cabinet and lifted a bottle of wine. "I'm afraid we had _enough_ with Barns. He was no longer needed!" He said sniffing the bottle before putting it back and selecting a new one. "So we got rid of him!" He continued, picking up another bottle.

The mayor slowly got to his feet, he glanced over at the dead guard and back at Twine. "What do you want with me?"

Twine giggled. "Don't you want to hear about our devious plan? Don't you want to hear about how we betrayed you?"

"I'm a valuable hostage. There's no need to kill me." Ishmael said.

"Kill you? Such a valuable hostage? Kill such a _valuable_ hostage?" Twine asked sarcastically. "Tell me. Who should we _offer_ you to first? Such a valuable hostage... Maybe as a sex slave to the Gerudo?"

"Twine..." the mayor began.

"Mm I think not!" the necromancer interrupted. "I've so looked forward to killing you anyway."

The mayor paled and turned to run, but the guard blocked his path. The skulltula hissed at him.

"Oh don't worry though. I'm not going to kill you right away." Twine said with a laugh. "I'm going to torture you first, of course."

Ishmael grabbed his glass off the table and hurled it at Twine. He turned frantically and grabbed the back of a ornate chair and attempted to lift it. However his hands slipped on the tightly knitted fabric and he went through the motion of throwing it but instead just lost his balance and fell on the floor.

Twine laughed. He picked up a letter opener that was on the table and tossed it in his hands. "Oh don't worry. I will make your death look like a normal case of murder by a disgruntled and drunk former guard. Don't worry." He said moving toward the mayor. A bottle in hand. "But I'm very good at disguising corpses. As you might have guessed. So don't worry. I'll make sure to kill you as gruesomely and as painfully as you can imagine."

"Someone help me!" Ishmael screamed. Twine laughed.

The mayor darted to a window. "Help me!" He screamed. "Someone! Please help me!" But no one seemed to hear. No lights flickered on. And the guards he could see moving about in the darkness made no sign that they heard him.

He turned and stared mouth agape at Twine.

"That's right. I've used my ungodly power to seal this room." He said wickedly. "Or maybe no one cares. Either way."

"Twine, please." He begged. But the necromancer couldn't be swayed. He reached and grabbed the mayor as he tried to squirm away. He dragged him to his desk and practically threw him down on top of it. His head banged the table top and Twine held him there on his back.

"I know how much you love your drink." He said darkly. He pulled the stopper out and poured some of the contains on the mayors face. Gasping and choking he tried to pull free. Twine put the bottle down and leaned in close. "We'll save the rest for later. Something to wash things down with."

Twine reached into his jacked and pulled out a small dark flask. "This." He said. "Is something amazing." He held it down against Ishmael's eye. The mayor realized it wasn't a black flask, it was clear and glass, it was the liquid it held that was black. Only, he realized with horror, it wasn't liquid. "This is Bile of the Dead." Twine announced with rabid anticipation. "I collect it from the rotting corpses of my children. It oozes from my Redeads. Look closely at it. Do you see what's inside?" Ishmael did, it was a black fluid but inside moved small insect-like creatures, spiders... or something else. Long slick worms swam about inside, maggots and pieces of flesh bobbed menacingly.

"It truly is an amazing concoction. The emanations of the walking dead. Bile, rotting flesh, corrupted essence. My personal favorite is the blood worms, that's what I call them. They aren't really worms. They're sort of like maggots only they nest in flesh and devour from the inside. They seem to be highly attuned to necrotic energies. We get along fine." He said with a dark smile.

The guard shambled over and with iron grip, held down Ishmaels hands. Twine grinned down at the mayor and shook the flask. He removed the stopper. A foul and sickening stench emerged from it.

"Twine... please... no..." But the mayor didn't get a chance to say anymore. The necromancer reached out and grabbed his jaw, forcing his mouth open.

"Now, open up." Twine said sinisterly. He brought the flask above the mayors mouth, slowly and methodically he began to pour. The mayor tried to scream, he tried to kick and pull away but the grip of the dead guard was inescapable. And Twine held his jaw with unnatural strength.

The black liquid came pouring from the flask and down the mayor's throat. Revulsion over took him and he started gargling as the liquid was swallowed. He wrenched violently as it's horrible vileness over took his tongue and senses.

Grinning, Twine poured another shot into the mayors mouth, the black bile filling up; his tongue and teeth vanishing in the putrid liquid.

"Swallow it, Mayor. Swallow it. Now." Horrifyingly, the mayor obeyed, he had to, he couldn't breathe and it was flowing down his throat. Small maggots squirmed under his tongue and he felt a spider crawl down his throat. Again he started to wretch uncontrollably.

"Oh it's just some bugs going down. Knock it off." Twine giggled. The mayor gagged on his own bloody vomit. He felt his stomach and insides twist around.

Twine poured again, this time one of the blood worms landed on his upper lip. Twine watched with glee as the worm flopped over the mayor's face, dangling over his mouth, moving across his teeth. The Mayor tried to move his head, to shake the creature off but it clung to him. One of the ends of the worm split apart revealing small needle-like fangs, and it seemed to grow as it did this, becoming longer and thicker. Blood began to flow from where it sat on the mayor's lips and it started to squirm into his mouth.

Ishmael squeezed his eyes shut in horror as it moved inside, it pushed its head through his tongue, burrowing through it before it slide down his throat. Ishmael wailed in pain as he felt it expand more in his throat.

Laughing, Twine poured the rest of the flask in his mouth. More blood worms swam eagerly down Ishmaels gullet. Twine released him and stood back. He glanced down at his flask. "My, my, my. You were very thirsty. Mr Mayor. How do you feel?"

Ishmael, released by the dead guard, rolled off the desk and began to vomit on the ground. He screamed and rolled onto his back, tearing at his clothing. "No! No! No!" He shrieked. His skin along his belly was crawling and stretching. He thrashed about on the floor, his face contorted in agony.

"Did you want that glass of wine now?" Twine asked innocently.

The Mayor began to violently convulse on the floor. He clawed at his face as things moved under his skin.

"Don't worry Mr. Mayor." Twine said conversationally, sitting on the side of the desk. "They'll keep you alive as long as they can, as they devour you from the inside." He chuckled. "I'll keep you company, sir. I wouldn't miss this for the world."


	8. All Our Souls Will Be Devoured

Author's Note:

Not intended for commercial purposes. The Legend of Zelda and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

Caution, this horror story contains dark situations. Blood, torture, depictions of violence and other nasty things.

I've made a few corrections and minor changes here and there. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Shadows of Spilt Blood Chapter 8: All Our Souls Will Be Devoured

It was close to midnight when they arrived at the mine. Link and Shale examined the collapsed entrance while Randi and Selene stayed on the carriage. Epona stamped her hoofs nervously.

"I don't see a way in." Link said. It was true. In fact, it seemed as though no one had come through this way in years. The rocks were undisturbed and there was no indication that anyone had stood here recently.

"There must some sort of hidden entrance." Shale stated. Link took a step back and examined the whole structure. The mine was carved into a small rock face, it rose from the ground and eventually became like another wall that ran around the outskirts of the slums. The entrance, or what used to be the entrance was made of wooden beams that formed the doorway, however heavy rocks now blocked that path, and so much time had passed, that now they were virtually indistinguishable from the rest of the rock face.

Link wondered if perhaps there was some sort of secret entrance. In his dungeoneering days, he had seen many of those. Of course, usually he was able to discover some sort of trigger to reveal a hidden path. There didn't seem to be one here.

"If this is a mine, there should be another way in." Link muttered. His experience with mines was usually ones infested with dodongos.

Shale went over the rock blocking the entrance and examined the area. He tapped his sword along the stone. Perhaps he was looking for some sort of hidden entrance.

Link turned to Selene, but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring absently down the rock face. Link followed her gaze. About twenty paces down, there was another large boulder inconspicuously larger than the rest of the nearby rocks. Link gingerly approached it. It was real stone, large and heavy but the ground seemed more worn. As though someone had passed by it recently.

He glanced around the area. There wasn't anything to indicate any secret passageway or some such thing. _Or was there_? Link frowned and bent down as something caught his eye. Sitting on a piece of rock, was a wet leaf.

_Why did the leaves on their feet look so fresh?_

Link recalled the three dead men he had seen hung from a tree, the day he had arrived in Wolfsknife. There were no trees around... _why is there a leaf here_? Link wondered. He began to probe some of the rocks nearby. His foot touched a small stone and it made a slight click, he glanced down at it and pushed it more forcibly.

There was a loud crank sound, followed by a rumble as a large stone facade withdrew in the rock.

"Looks like you found the door." Shale muttered.

The set up the carriage near the entrance. Link and Shale would venture inside. Randi, armed with a crossbow would stay on the carriage with Selene. The guard looked nervous staying behind but his arm was still too badly damaged to be of use in a fight. And someone would need to help stir the carriage when Link and Shale returned. Hopefully with the girl.

Link glanced over at Selene. She looked pale and there was a delicate frailness to her that made Link uneasy. Gone was her dark beauty and seductive aura from when he first met her. Now, she just looked worn out.

She did not say anything as Link and Shale left them and went down into the dark tunnel.

They travelled down a dark uneven staircase made of stone. Link had drawn his sword and shield, Shale; coming up behind him had his sword in hand. Together the stepped into a small chamber at the bottom of the stairs. _Some sort of antechamber _Link thought. It was poorly lit. With only a scattering of torches attached to the walls. The stone floor was cracked and eroded by time and use. There were three passageways directly across from the stairway. Each led into darkness.

"Which way?" Link whispered.

"You tell me." Shale answered.

Link stared into the shadows of each path. He had no idea where to go first or what lay at the end of any of the halls. But they couldn't just stay there. They had to go forward.

"Here." Link said softly, he took the hallway on the right and together they made their way down.

The air was stale and thick. By the light of the torches they could see dust floating in the air. They travelled down the hallway for close to fifteen minutes, the further they went, the more unnerved Link became. Every now and then he thought he could hear something in the shadows. It seemed like hours passed as they walked, which only made the descent more unnerving.

He had the vague impression of already having been here. The walls and forbidding nature of the tunnel seemed familiar. Dream like. He got a strong sensation of peculiar fascination. It was as if he had wandered through here for years and years.

A sound ahead brought his attention from his musings.

A cloaked figure in a tatter brown robe came shambling forward carrying a bucket of water. Shale and Link stopped in their tracks. The figure glanced up and when taking in the sight of the two of them, weapons drawn, dropped the bucket to the ground.

"Fester the darkness!" Shrieked the man, and he charged forward. He had drawn a short dagger and as he lunged at Link, the hero ducked and rolled under his swing. He quickly came back to his feet, ready to fend off another attack, however the robed man had carried on to Shale. The guard captain had effortlessly hacked down on the man's arm, severing the threat of the knife. He swung again, this time decapitating the assailant. Blood spurted from the body as it crumpled to the ground.

Shale shrugged at Link. They moved on.

As they made their way through the maze like tunnels, they occasionally passed by rooms which contained various instruments of torture and execution. In one room they found a wooden X with shackles and pools of blood. In another they saw an assortment of bones on a slick floor with vicious looking flails and scourges with metal hooks at the ends of the straps.

They passed by another room where they saw a few bunks and tables. Sleeping quarters apparently.

"They've been living down here." Link said softly.

"The darkness festers..." Shale offered by way of answer. Link glanced at him but the guard captain only shrugged.

Occasionally they found effigies of strange demonic images. Link had seen plenty of these before. Homages to dark gods and gruesome deeds of the past. Who knew what sort of darkness they could summon. Link had trouble tracking time. They moved slowly and the darkness seemed to eat his perception of how far they had gone.

As they moved, Link taking point, Shale coming up behind, watching for trouble coming up behind them, they occasionally heard voices.

"Sounds like chanting." Link whispered.

"We're getting close." Shale cautioned. "I have no idea how many are down here. We could be badly outnumbered."

"I'm sort of used to it." Link replied.

"Misery loves company." Shale stated with an edge of sarcasm.

Their brief conversation was interrupted by a howl.

"Shit." Said Link.

"That sounded close."

"Come on."

They made their way down another hallway, passing by what seemed like more quarters and bunks. After a few moments of making their way down a nearly lightless tunnel, they came upon a large wooden door. The effigy of a hideous wolf being burned was carved into the thick wood. As Link reached to push the door open, a strange light headedness overcame him.

He pushed open the door and stepped into a brightly lit room. The carpet was thick under his feet, the air was scented with candles and he found himself looking across at a soft bed and warm fireplace. He was in the chambers of a tower room. The view he could see out the window implied it was Hyrule Castle. It was night, the moon just rising.

"Hello fairy boy." Came a voice behind him. He turned to find Malon. She smiled sweetly as she let her gown slip to the floor. Moving with deliberate grace she came into his arms. Looking down shyly, she pressed her body against his. _She's so warm_. Glancing up at him, her lips parted and she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his.

Link's hands slowly reached up and slid onto her waist. Her naked skin was warm to the touch. She seemed to exist there for him totally. As though her purpose of being was to stand there, with her lips against his. Her breasts pressed against his chest, her hands around his shoulders, her tongue teasing his.

She sighed contently.

"You must be careful now, fairy boy." She said softly.

"Why?" Link breathed. He didn't want the kiss to end.

"You must be careful now, fairy boy." She repeated as if he hadn't spoken. "If you are not, you will die."

She pointed at something behind him. Reluctantly, he turned away from her embrace. In the centre of the room was a table. Embedded in the wood was a knife. Link frowned. It looked familiar. He moved over to the table and leaned in close. The hilt of the dagger was ornate, a wolf's head was carved into the smooth metal.

Link looked closer. The dagger seemed to both there and not there. Alive and not. There was a presence in it. A yearning. Link could feel the power of something latent in the blade. But at the same time it was distant. It was as though it were reaching from a great distance to him.

"What does it mean?" He asked, turning back to Malon. However, she was gone. The room had gone dim. The candles were extinguished, the wax all worn away. The fireplace was empty, full of ashes. Even the bed and carpet seemed worn and faded.

He looked back at the table. A pool of blood was slowly spreading from where the dagger impaled the wood. For the first time, he clearly heard the wolf spirit in his head.

_Save them. And run_.

And then the dagger faded. A savage howl knocked him back and he found himself looking up at Shale.

"What happened?" Link asked, as Shale helped him up.

"You just fell to the ground all of a sudden."

"How long was I out?"

"I didn't think you were. As soon as you hit the ground you were back up. Why?"

"No reason. I think we're about to fight for our lives."

"Sounds good to me." Shale said.

They pushed open the heavy door and found themselves on a balcony overlooking a large chamber. There were two staircases on either side that led them down into a dirt pit. The ground of the lower chamber was littered with smaller pits dug out of the ground.

There were six men in dirty brown and red robes, some had hoods, others were without. They glanced up at Link and Shale. They didn't seem at all concerned. One of them stepped forward and spread his hands in a welcoming gesture.

"Visitors." He said, pleased. "Our pets don't often get visitors." He stepped forward, lowering his hood. Link didn't recognize him. He had a bald head and narrow face. "Are you friends of the Reverend Barns? He was sure you'd come. He'll be very glad to have some company."

"Where is he?" Shale demanded.

"Oh, don't worry. Soon you'll be with him." The man said. "Brothers, go to them. They must be tired. Bring them to see our pets." As he said this, the others drew swords, knives and daggers and moved to the stairs.

Link and Shale had been gone for nearly an hour before Randi and Selene had begun to hear stirrings from the town. At first there had been loud cries here and there. Sounds of trouble or fights off in the distance. Randi had licked his lips and gripped the crossbow tighter but Selene had just wrung her hands and quietly recited prayers.

As the night wore on, the darkness would be frequented by more sounds of outbursts from the town. At one point, loud shrieks drew their attention.

"I think I smell smoke." Randi stated. Selene didn't respond.

Randi's fears were soon justified when the saw an obscuring cloud of smoke begin to rise over the town. Soon after they could see the lick of flames as a building was slowly engulfed. The sounds of alarm were becoming more frequent.

At one point they saw a man go running past, he had a number of bags he was trying to hold on to, but he was running so frantically that he could barely hang onto them. He stumbled to the ground and glanced up at Randi and Selene. He didn't say anything, only giving a short gasp of fear and jumped to his feet and bolted into the town.

Shortly after they heard the cries of a woman coming from an alley down from the nearest street. Randi made to stand but Selene grabbed his arm in a hard grip. "Don't." Is all she said with her gaze fixed on the direction from which the scream came.

The horse seemed equally agitated and Randi was worried that it might bolt. Link had assured him that it was fiercely loyal and wouldn't abandon them. Randi prayed that was true. The sounds of violence from the town were increasing.

Randi, finally drawing up his courage, got up and stepped down from the carriage.

"What are you doing?" Selene demanded. Randi glanced over at her but didn't answer. Instead, gripping his crossbow tighter, he wandered towards the streets of the town. When he reached the first building, a downtrodden slump, he peaked around the corner and down the narrow road. He didn't see anyone.

Stepping onto the road he slowly made his way down, glancing left and right, trying to peer into the darkness.

A clattering of sound drew him sharply to his right, he stared intently but all he saw was darkness and an empty street. Cautiously, he moved towards the sound. He had walked for perhaps three minutes when he spotted a vague shape about thirty paces down the road. Squinting he tried to make it out. It was standing upright, a man perhaps, but it shambled down the street away from him. He moved to follow but as he did, his foot knocked an old metal bucket along the side of the road. He flinched back and darted his attention back to the figure which had bolted to the ground and scurried off on all fours like some kind of frightened animal.

Randi slowly backed away from the street. Sweat was building up along his brow but he dared not bring his arm up to wipe it away and unready his weapon.

As he was making his way back, occasionally glancing over his shoulder at the slightest perceived noise, he let out a startled cry as he stumbled over something. It was still dark and he had been so focused at looking around he wasn't watching the ground. He managed to avoid falling, which would have been a disaster as he'd have trouble getting himself up again. But he stumbled for a moment and it took him a minute to get his bearings back.

When he glanced down at what tripped him, he felt his heart skip a beat. There was a dead woman laying in the road. _But, I had come down this way only moments ago. There was no body here then..._

Panic threatening to overtake him, he glanced around apprehensively. Whoever killed the woman, might still be around. And as he backed away, the cold feeling of being watched nearly overcame his sensibilities. He whirled around at a sound from behind.

"Who's there!" He cried. But the darkness did not answer back. Cursing himself for calling out, he tried to get back on track and retreat to the carriage. But his fear kept his gaze darting here and there. Was he hearing things or was it just his fear?

He shook his head, trying to clear the sweat from his eyes, when the faint sound of laughter drew him around in panic. Without thinking he let a quarrel fly. The crossbow twanged loudly as it fired and the bolt sailed through empty air off into the darkness.

As he stared blankly into the darkness, a flash of light and a loud whoosh sent him toppling to the ground as a building down the road erupted in flames. He stared slack jawed as flames leap up the sky, illuminating the night.

He rolled onto his stomach, groaned in pain as his broken arm was stressed, but managed to get onto one knee by dropping the crossbow. Finally he was able to get to his feet and he reached down and grabbed the weapon as he turned and sprinted away.

He spared no glances back or made no attempt to conceal his run. When he returned to the carriage to find Selene looking pale and frigid he gasped his relief and leaned against the wooden frame.

Randi didn't find much relief however, almost as soon as he got back, he heard the drumming of approaching people.

"Get up here." Selene said urgently. Randi didn't argue. He hurriedly got back onto the carriage and gripped his crossbow. They both watched as a crowd of people came marching towards them. They didn't look happy either, most carried torches, they had panic lined faces, hallow stares and frightened expressions.

Leading them on, was Twine.

Two of the robed men approached the bottom of the stairs, down from where Link stood with his sword and shield. Three came to the opposite side, towards Shale.

Link glanced over at the guard.

"Meet you at the bottom?" He asked.

"Sounds good." Shale said walking down the stairs towards his opponents. Link turned and made his way down the stairs on the right side, he readied his sword in his left hand and hoisted his shield, affirming his grip. He stared down at his attackers. Both were thin and grimy. One man looked to be middle aged, hardly threatening, the other was younger and armed with a long thin dagger. The older man had a short sword.

When he heard Shale utter a battle cry, he knew the guard had engaged. His two attackers stupidly took their attention away from Link at that moment, glancing to towards Shale. Link seized the opportunity and leaped forward with his own battle cry.

Jumping off the stairs, with his sword held in both hands, he drove it down from over his head and stabbed right into his targets sternum. There was a loud wet crack as the blade cut past bone and deep into muscle. The man collapsed under Link's attack. He buried his sword up to the hilt, driving it deep, just below the neck and into the chest. Blood overflowed from the man's gaping mouth. Link didn't rest on his attack, he brought up his shield on his right side as he pulled his sword from the body below him, at the same time the other man attacked with his dagger, it scrapped off Link's shield harmlessly and whipping his sword out sent blood flicking onto his attacker.

His sword free, Link backed up to regain his footing and then charged forward. The cultist swung his dagger wildly, his eyes betraying his rabid panic. Link, throwing his weight into his deflection, hacked across his body with such force that the cultists arm was knocked back and he completely lost his balance and stumbled backwards. Link, who had already turned his attention to the man in the centre of the room who had taunted them earlier, slashed out with ruthless efficiently, slicing open his opponent's throat. Blood sprayed from the wound, gasping for a split second. He was dead by the time his body hit the ground.

Shale was also pushing his attackers back towards the middle of the room. One lay curled up at the bottom of the stairs in a large pool of blood. Another was holding his arm weakly and backing away. The other one held a longer blade and still looked dangerous backing slowly away from the menacing glare of Shale.

The guard gave another loud shout and charged forward, the uninjured man leaped backward, his brown cloak flopping about as he retreated. The man with the cut arm had tried to sidle to the left but he wasn't fast enough and he left far too much room between his ally, and Shale capitalized. He lunged forward with a wide horizontal slash, his target tried to jump back, pulling his waist away from Shale's blade but he was too slow. Shale gutted the man's belly and he collapsed in a bloody mess on the ground.

The only remaining man backed up towards his leader, the man who had originally taunted Link and Shale. He didn't look happy now.

"They weren't our proudest members." He said almost apologetically. "Rolo here fared well, though." He said patting his man on the shoulder affectionately. The man named Rolo didn't look as though he was aware of the praise. He cast darting looks between Shale and Link. "But enough of this. I see I'll have to dispose of you myself."

The bald-headed man drew two swords from his cloak, he held them close to his body and furrowed his brow and muttered dark words. There was a flash of incandescent green light and man lunged forward with both swords flashing through the air, sending clouds of sickly green smoke trailing after them. Screaming, he first attacked Shale, who parried the attack but the force of the blows drove him back. Whirling, he turned on Link.

Link blocked with his shield but he underestimated the force of the impact and he nearly buckled under the assault. He had to be quick to block the next flurry of attacks. He spun, retreated, tried to counter but wasn't fast enough, forced to block again and again. He backed up, rolled under a sweeping slash and even as he came to his feet was still absorbing blow after blow to his shield.

While Link fought, Shale attempted to get close to strike at the magical sword wielder but the man called Rolo harried him. If he tried to surge forward, Rolo could strike at his back, but if he engaged in fighting Rolo, the duel wielder could turn around and strike him.

Seconds after the duel wielder attacked Link, he had him separated across from Shale and his relentless assault was testing all of Link's abilities. Darting low, Link tried to surge up from under the man's reach but again Link miscalculated the speed of the two swords and he had to roll forward to avoid a decapitating swing. He came to his feet and kept moving, he could feel the whoosh of air on the back of his neck from sword swings. Raising his shield he took a blow and pivoted hard and struck with one of his own. One sword blocked his attack, another came low catching him off guard, he dropped his shield low enough to catch the swing and the man drove his elbow into Link's face.

Staggering back, Link heard Shale give a mighty bellow as he, locked in battle with Rolo, managed to heave him to the side and charge the duel wielder.

Suddenly they switched sides and Link found himself facing Rolo while Shale traded blows with Link's former opponent. The duel wielder rained blows at Shale but then pulling back, he brought his swords together in an X and chanting words of power, released them as green energy blasted from the swords, one pointed at Shale, the other at Link.

The blast of green energy hit Shale in the chest and sent him flying back against the wall. Link was able to raise his shield in time to deflect the blast but even still, it lifted him off his feet and sent him flying backwards. Groaning he got to his feet as smoke ushered off his shield. He could feel the heat of the blast. Sparing a glance he was relieved to see Shale getting to his feet, but his leather jerking and chainmail smoked and sizzled from where the blast hit him.

Link spat some blood from his mouth and tried to think for second. He suddenly heard the howls. Rather, noticed them for the first time. They were coming from the pits on the other side of the room. He must have been so focused on battle that he tuned them out.

"Master will be very pleased you came to visit." The duel sword wielding man said. Green smoke rose from his blades. "I have enjoyed our time, but I really must get back to business now."

He charged at Link then. It took all of his strength to repel his attacks. Link's arms ached from the onslaught. He blocked and parried but the man seemed to have unlimited energy. Meanwhile, Shale attacked with berserk rage at Rolo, trying to get past the man to help Link.

Seeking some opportunity, Link lunged forward, he missed with a finishing swipe and couldn't get his shield up fast enough as a blade came sweeping for his neck. He flinched back, feeling the point of blade cut a line down his cheek and neck. His movement was too frantic. He lost sight of his steps and left himself open. The man sent a punishing kick to Link's midsection that lifted him up and he landed hard on his chest, face down into the stone. All the air in his lungs shot out of him and his sword and shield tumbled from his hands. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited to feel the bite of the blades as they stabbed into his back.

At that moment, Shale charged with reckless abandon. He stabbed out his sword at the last moment and caught the two blades coming down to finish off Link. He deflected, but at the same time, Rolo swung his own blade and sliced Shale in the back. The guard threw his weight into Link's opponent, driving them both away from the prone hero.

Snarling, the man shoved Shale away. The guard stumbled and a furious punch sent him sprawling to his knees and his sword clattering away. Link glanced up as both Rolo and the duel wielding man moved towards Shale.

Without thinking, Link burst to his feet. He ran forward and leaped. He grabbed hold of the bald man and they both went tumbling the floor, wrestling and grappling for their lives at the edge of one of the pits.

Shale got to his feet in time avoid a slice from Rolo. But he had lost his sword and now had to avoid the swings from Rolo who grinned dementedly.

Link frantically punched, kicked and clawed at his opponent. He had dropped his swords but was no less dangerous. He laughed manically and he tried to grab Link's wrists and neck. He was considerably bigger and stronger than the youth and managed to pin him on his back. Link had a hold of his robes near his neck and was fending off punches with the other.

The man landed a punch on Link's face, then another and laughing, hammered him again. Link, in desperation, released the wad of robe and drove his thumb and finger into the man's eye and ripped it out. The man shrieked and Link pushed him on to his back where he wrapped his hands around his neck and started to beat his head against the floor. Most the ground was thickly packed dirt, but they were near the edge of one of the pits, which was lined with stone. Link didn't stop bashing his head against the ledge until he stopped twitching and all he heard was a wet smacking sound.

Exhausted, Link turned just as Shale, who had been dodging Rolo managed to get close enough to trip and disarm him and drive his own blade through Rolo's face.

For a long moment they just stared at each other.

As they gathered their weapons, a long mournful howl filled the chamber. Link moved to the nearest pit. Inside were a pair of wolfs, the most mange and hideous he'd ever seen. The same was true of the next pit and one after that. They were all filled with snarling, crazed wolves. Much like the ones he had fought before. But these wolves weren't the ones who made that mournful howl.

At the back of the room, in a large pit, Link and Shale came to and found themselves staring down at a large she-wolf. Larger than the others by far. Her fur was matted and there bites and cuts and other marks of abuse on her. Unlike the others that jumped and snarled at them, she lay on her side and regarded them silently.

Chains were wrapped about her legs, ropes about her torso and neck. Her fur, which looked to have once been midnight black with streaks of gray and purple was muddled with blood and dirt.

She was emaciated and she panted with shallow breaths. Off to the side were a litter of wolf pups, but they lacked any resemblance to her. They were more like the snarling beasts in the other pits.

"They've been breeding her." Shale said simply.

Link felt a rage build up inside of him. He spoke but the words seem to come through him, not of his own thoughts.

"A dark history of abuse and violence, what sort of monstrosities can such cruelty attract and foster? They captured a being of dignity and power to bring forth abominations and evil."

Link glanced at Shale. "We must free her." Suddenly he understood what "free them" meant. How could any spirit abide such a cruel fate?

"We won't be able to get her out." Shale said quietly.

"No." Link agreed. He stepped to the edge of the pit.

"What are you doing?"

But Link didn't answer. He dropped down into the pit with the wolf. It watched him silently as he came towards it. It didn't move at all. Link gripped the handle of sword tighter as he stared into the wolf's eyes.

"I'll set you free." He said softly to the animal. It closed its eyes moved its head closer to Link.

Taking his sword carefully in hand, Link brought the blade up against the wolf's neck, with a quick motion and slit it's throat.

The wolf didn't react. Instead it seemed to deflate into itself. The room grew dark. A small blue light emanated from the body of the beast and then in a flash, it was gone. There was a choir of howls as Link looked over at the wolf pups, as they too seemed to envelop in blue flames before becoming lifeless bodies.

Link climbed out of the pit. There were no more howls or snarls coming from the other pits. Shale stared at him intently.

"It's done." Link said.

"Now what?"

In his mind, Link heard the words _run_. "Now, we find the girl."

They journeyed deeper into the labyrinth of the caves and tunnels. Surprisingly they didn't encounter any more cultists, but Link remained cautious. He could almost sense them around each corner and behind each door they passed.

Eventually they came across a long hallway with heavy wooden doors on each side. Shale glanced into a small bared window on one of the doors.

"Looks like dungeons." He said.

Link didn't respond. The hallway evoked a surreal disembodiment in Link. He felt a familiarity with the area and rooms. Trance-like, he knew where to go. He approached a door and glanced down at the rusty lock. He hammered it with the pommel of his sword and it fell away. He heaved the door open and stepped inside.

Laying on the ground was a slim, frail, girl. It was her. It was the girl of his dreams.

"By the gods..." Shale breathed when he saw her. "What have they done to her?" His question rang hallow in Link's mind. _What _haven't_ they done to her_. He thought bitterly. He knelt next to her. Hesitatingly, he touched her cheek. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Can you understand me?" Link suddenly asked.

The girl didn't respond. She stared through him.

"We're here to help you." Link tried.

The girl didn't move. Link glanced over at Shale, who shrugged. She wasn't restrained or chained so Link carefully tried to help her get up. As he put his hands on her, he felt her tense. "It's okay." He said softly. She gave a faint mumble. Link leaned forward, trying to hear what she said. But she didn't repeat herself. He tried again, "don't worry, I'm going to help you."

Her lips moved ever so slightly and Link leaned forward, trying to interpret her words.

Softly, she muttered "it will take us all."

Link frowned. He shouldn't have expected her to be lucid with her thoughts. He turned to Shale, "lets get her out of here."

"Allow me." Shale stepped forward and gently lifted the girl. "She's as light as a feather." He said.

"Good. Let's head back the way we came." Link led them out of the cell but when he stepped back into the hallway and turned in the direction of the way they came, he froze at the sight of candle light slowly descending into the hallway. "They're coming." He hissed at Shale.

"Quickly, lets find another way out."

They turned and swiftly made their way towards the opposite direction. They found anther door at the end of the hallway and as Link ushered Shale and the girl through, he closed it behind him, just as a figure began to emerged from the far door.

They were halfway down the new corridor when they heard a loud shriek which filled the cavernous labyrinth. "I think they know we're here." Shale said sarcastically.

"Quickly." Link urged. They darted into the first door they found and headed into a new chamber. They moved as fast as they could, dodging through tunnels and under arches, Link keeping a close watch out for followers while Shale peaked around corners and through darkened hallways before moving through.

They found themselves in a small room with a nook off to one side. Large barrels were stacked against the wall and Link and motioned for them to take cover behind. Obscured from sight, they could see groups of the cultists by torch light as they searched the tunnels.

"It's too risky out there, we could get caught between two groups." Link whispered.

"One of us should scout ahead. We don't want to get lost down here." Shale agreed.

"Alright, you stay with the girl. I'll have a look around."

"You? I should go." Shale countered. But Link shook his head.

"I'm smaller and quicker. I'm used to this sort of thing. Stay here. Guard her. If I don't come back in half an hour, make a break for it." Link didn't give Shale time to argue. He got up and sneaked out from behind the barrels and into the shadows.

It took him about fifteen minutes to fully grasp how deep they had travelled into the mine. But by backtracking and carefully observing the cultists and the directions they were coming from, he figured out a path that could lead them out. There was a long hall close to where Shale and the girl were hiding. They could pass through there and that led down into an alcove chamber. From there, Link had discovered some sort of auditorium or alter room. Most likely it was the place the cultist worshipped, but with them on the loose, it was empty. There was a long staircase leading out of the alter that had the scent of fresh air. Link believed if they could make it up those steps, they would be free.

He returned to where Shale and the girl were hiding. He managed to slip through the halls without being seen. Although at one point he had to duck into some shadows to avoid two cultists walking by.

When he reached Shale and explained his plan, the older guard nodded reluctantly. Link again tried to reach the girl but her eyes saw past him and she only gave the faintest impression that she actually was aware of them.

Slowly and plodding they made their way, ducking through corridors and darting through the shadows.

He was cautiously optimistic when they paused to pass through a small room in order to avoid detection. Link was watching the door and Shale carried the girl into the room. Link pushed the old wooden door shut and he peaked out through a crack in the wood.

"I think there are some cultists down there. Looks like three or four. Let's wait here till they pass. There's only the hall to pass through and then out the main chamber." He whispered.

Shale came and stood next to him as they waited for the coast to clear.

Link quickly glanced back at the girl, she was standing staring at something in the center of the room. He turned back to the door but then slowly turned back. There was something odd about the way she was standing.

"What's the matter?" He whispered. But she didn't respond. She stood rigid and still. Link felt pinpricks go down his spine. _Something isn't right here_.

He started to move towards her, just as he saw her take in a deep breath. Before he could reach her, she started screaming.

Link burst in a run and tackled her to the ground. But she kept screaming. Already he could hear the thumbing of people running towards them.

"Link!" Shale shouted. But the boy was busy wrestling the girl away. She was shrieking wildly, Link finally looked in the direction she was thrashing. There was some large stone contraption looming in the center of the room. There was a pool of dried blood at the base of it and various levers and slabs jutting out of it at odd angles.

The door to the room burst open and two cultist in dirty rags came charging in. Shale immediately sprang into action. His large sword drawn and slashing. He hewed the first cultist in half, slashing through his waist in a savage swing. As blood splattered the other man, he tried to run and charged into his own comrades and they collapsed at the door. Shale gave a blood curdling battle cry and drove his sword into the pile of bodies and started hacking and stabbing.

Link managed to the pull the girl off the floor and silence her screams. He turned her away from the stone torture device and started for the door. He practically had to toss her over the pile of bodies. Shale was already halfway down the corridor. Cultists lay strewn about, arms and heads and legs hacked from torsos.

All the commotion was drawing more cultists. Link could hear their shouts throughout the mine. They knew where they were now. Their chances of escape were quickly being obliterated. His concerns were immediately set aside when two attackers came charging towards him. The girl shrieked as Link drew his sword and shield. He pushed her behind him and blocked the first attack. He countered and severed the man's wrist. He got an opening and sliced out a man's throat and spun away from someone with a mace. He drove his blade into the man's side and he collapsed in a spray of blood.

He glanced up from the carnage and spotted Shale down the hall, already there was too much distance between them and more cultists arrived to block the way. Shale already had multiple wounds. His face was soaked in blood, though not all of it his.

"Link!" Shale bellowed. "Run!" He was already too far away from Link, there was no way he could fight to his side and protect the girl.

"Shale, you can't fight them all!" Link shouted back.

"I can buy you some time! Now! Run!" Shale charged forward, he slash the sword out a man's hands and decapitated him with another. He blocked a swing and shouldered his assailant to the ground. Link could not spare anymore hesitation. He grabbed the girl and ran in the direction of the auditorium. Shale's battle cries echoed after them. If was able to distract them long enough, they might be able to escape.

They charged through a series of halls and rooms. They could still hear the cacophony of battle raging down through the maze of chambers.

Link took a deep breath and led the girl in the main auditorium. He could see the flight of stairs at the far end that carried the scent of fresh air and escape. He stepped in, assuming it was empty. But as he went, the girl froze in her tracks.

"Welcome, Link." Came a familiar voice. The hero paused and peered around the room. There was a small shape near a great a hearth across from them. It slowly rose up and Link realized it was a man in a long cloak. When he turned and Link saw his face he gave a short gasp of realization.

"You..."

"Yes, Link. And look, you brought the sacrifice. How kind." Reverend Barns said greedily. There was a scuffling of feet as the room slowly filled with cultists. "Shall we begin?" Barns asked, arching his eyebrows. He turned and gestured at the wall above the hearth which seemed to boil and swirl with energy.

Guards armed with swords and pikes came forward and surrounded them.

"Our god awaits blood." Barns said, licking his lips.


End file.
